Beauty & The Beast
by KisaItas
Summary: Beauty & The Beast retold as a KisaIta story.
1. Origin of the Beast

Beauty & The Beast – Chapter 01: Origin of the Beast

B&TB

Summary: this is Beauty and the Beast retold as a KisaIta story. It is one of my favorite KisaIta's as I feel I understood their personalities better etc. Also, this fanfic is SLOW. The first chapter is told fairy tale style and is less satisfying than the rest. Maybe if I feel like it I'll edit it some day… Maybe.

I started it with the intention of creating as healthy a possible relationship that covered a lot of political and sexual topics I never bring up in other fics. So I suppose it was meant to be a little more serious as well...

I originally wrote this a long time ago dedicated to HeavenOnFire and Elric0sis. I only posted this because of Jessi-Mini, as I'm not entirely happy with it. I'm sorry this fanfic isn't as good as I wanted it to be for you two.

B&TB

Once upon a time there was a spice merchant who traveled along the Silk Road between India and China. His name was Kiran Hoshigaki. Kiran was a righteous man who always believed in doing what was right, and his greatest regret was that his travels as a merchant meant he could not spend enough time with his wife and son at home. To that end, he decided that he would travel only one more time along the Silk Road.

It was a rainy day that Kiran traveled along the road, alone. His caravan was in the previous town, however Kiran wanted to get a special gift for his son at home, Kisame as this was his last trip as a spice merchant. With that in mind, he left his caravan for a single day to trek to find the Hua family – a rich family who sold the most renowned weapons in all of China – possibly the world. Kiran wanted to buy a blade just for Kisame. Afterall, the Hoshigaki family was a family of warriors – Kiran was the very first merchant in the family, having broken the cycle because he believed in nonviolence and did not like fighting.

As he traveled, Kiran noticed a wagon that was torn and destroyed, and saw a man surrounded by assassins – an unarmed man. Now, Kiran might have broken the family cycle, but he was still a trained warrior and no newbie to combat. He could imagine nothing worse than a group of bandits attacking an unarmed man for no reason! Kiran jumped off of his horse and pulled out his blade, and quickly injured the bandits, took their weapons, and tied them up. The rain picked up and drenched them all.

"Thank you for saving my life!" The unarmed man said, flailing his arms towards Kiran.

"Of course! How could I stand by and let an innocent man die?" Kiran stated, giving a soft smile to the man. "Why were they attacking you?"

"They believed me to be a witch." The man said.

"Nonsense." Kiran said, shaking his head. "No such thing exists."

"Do not be fooled! The man is a witch and he will be your undoing!" A bandit coughed out. "Believe me, you will wish you had never met this man! Run now, run for your life!"

Kiran shook his head. How could people be so foolish?

"Come." The man said to Kiran. "My home is not far from here. It is raining so harshly, please come with me and rest. Let me thank you for saving my life."

"I'm sorry, I cannot." Kiran responded. "I must continue on to meet the Hua family, if they will meet with me."

"Then you are in luck." The man said, with a smile. "For I am Chen Hua, the head of the Hua family."

Kiran was awestruck and nodded his head fiercely. "I will come with you then."

And so, Chen and Kiran traveled to the Hua family home, a place that was secluded among the Chinese mountains and was large and beautiful. There was a wonderful garden outside with some of the most beautiful red roses Kiran had ever seen. The home itself was a large compound that was easily larger than even the great Taj Mahal that Kiran had once seen. Truly the Hua family was remarkable.

"Welcome to my home." Chen said as they entered, several bodyguards greeted them by bowing. Kiran could tell instantly they were guards, and very powerful indeed. All had dark features and dark eyes, with solemn faces and sharp weapons. "Please rest tonight, and tomorrow we will speak of what it is you came here for."

Not wanting to deny such hospitality, Kiran agreed and stayed the night. Chen's bodyguards led Kiran to his room and gave him new clothes to wear and brought him warm food to eat.

"Thank you." Kiran said at one point to one of the bodyguards. "You have been very helpful. May I know your name?"

"Not many would ask a lowly guard his name." The man responded suspiciously.

"Ah, but I can see you are more than a lowly guard. You have an aura… of power about you." Kiran responded.

The man blinked back expressionlessly. "Izuna. Izuna Uchiha."

Kiran's eyes widened. "Truly? The Uchiha clan?"

Izuna blinked once more, but otherwise made no movement. "You know of us? Not many do."

"Of course. You are traditionally a clan of warriors, like mine. I am of the Hoshigaki clan."

Izuna seemed to smile for just a brief moment before his expression returned to normal. "It is a pleasure to meet you then, Mr. Hoshigaki. The Uchiha clan has served the Hua for many centuries, however it is not the only clan we serve. The Uchiha will serve any family that can afford our services."

"As my family would have." Kiran responded, beaming at Izuna.

"Goodnight, Mr. Hoshigaki. It was nice meeting you." Izuna responded with a bow, and left.

"Goodnight, Izuna Uchiha." Kiran said softly, knowing that even over the roar of thunder, Izuna would hear. That night, Kiran slept well as the storm outside raged on endlessly.

In the morning, Kiran met Chen in a large room and the two sat across from each other and spoke like old friends. However, Kiran was on a schedule and finally spoke to Chen about what he truly came here for.

"Chen. You have been kind and hospitable to me, I thank you for all you have done. However, I must tell you, I came here to trade my spices for a weapon, for I have heard legends of the weapons that the Hua family creates."

"For what purpose?" Chen asked, not unkindly.

"I have decided to end my travels as a merchant so as to spend more time with my family." Kiran answered. "I have a young son, he is but six years old. I wish to bring him a nice weapon."

Chen smiled. "I shall grant you a weapon then – for saving my life! Madara, bring my Samehada!"

Soon a man with long black hair and a strict expression on his face came and bent down next to Chen with a large blue blade that had many scales and a hilt with a skull on it.

Chen held up the blade and said "This is my greatest creation, Samehada. I wish for you to have it, for saving my life, Kiran. Give it to your son, with the hope that one day he will lead the world to a brighter future with it."

Kiran looked at the magnificent blade in awe and sighed, with glimmering eyes. "I love this blade, however it is too great… I do not think my spices could afford it."

"Chen shook his head. It is a gift, Kiran! For saving my life. Please take it."

Kiran smiled with great joy and took the blade, thanking Chen immensely.

"Now, you cannot simply leave." Chen said. "The storm is still raging. Please stay a while longer until the storm passes."

How could Kiran say no after receiving such a gift? Kiran stayed in the wonderful Hua Palace and soon Kiran and Chen became the best of friends. The storm did not pass for an entire two weeks, and when it finally did, the two friends did not wish to part.

"Let us make a pact so that we can be bound forever as brothers." Chen said. "I have a daughter that you have met, Ru. Your son should marry my daughter."

"It is a deal." Kiran said, shaking Chen's hand. And so it was done – Kisame's engagement was set in stone, and Kiran returned home.

Kisame was very excited when he received Samehada, and hugged his father tightly.

Kiran only smiled as he thought of the other gift he had for Kisame – Ru's hand in marriage. However, he would wait until Kisame was of age to tell him so.

Years went by and Kisame grew into a handsome young man with strong rippling muscles and a strong, square jaw. He was adored by many women in his village - but there was one problem. He never had an interest in any of them.

In fact, Kisame began to notice that his eyes lingered on men, not women. Their lean, hardened features, their powerful arms and domineering confidence. He was drawn towards men, and he knew it was wrong. He knew because he never grew up seeing two men or two women together, it was always a man and a woman. It was unheard of to be so strange as to like other men!

However, Kisame knew his family and village loved him, so he had no doubt that if he told the truth people would accept it, and perhaps he could find a man who felt the same way! As Kisame thought of ways to tell his parents what happened, his father came and told him of a story from his travels many years ago – the story of how he came across Samehada.

Kisame was torn to pieces, for his father had already arranged for him to marry a girl! A girl he had never met at that! He was quite angry about this and didn't know what to do. He decided then, that he would tell the truth. And as he was about to walk to tell his father the truth, he heard many villagers screaming and followed the sound to find a young girl, only a little older than himself, being beaten by the villagers.

"Stop!" Kisame screamed. "What are you doing?!"

"That girl is a monster! She loves other women!" A voice shrieked at Kisame and pushed him aside. "It is an abomonination. She is possessed by the devil. She must be killed." Kisame's heart froze as he tried to save the girl but was pushed aside by the mob.

Kisame went home that day and cried. How could he not? A girl had died, an innocent girl who had done nothing but want to love!

"Do not cry, my son." Kiran said as he put his arm around his son. "That girl was possessed. She is in a better place now."

Kisame felt his body freeze at those words. His father believed the village did right! His own father! If that was true, how could he tell his father that he did not wish to marry Ru? Or that he was attracted to men?

Kisame couldn't. But, he also couldn't disobey his father, for his father had done so much for him and Kisame did truly love his father. And so Kisame traveled to China and on the way he met many interesting people, and saw many interesting things. In fact, it took an entire year for him to finally arrive at the magnificent compound where his future wife and her family waited for him. As he walked down through the beautiful rose gardens of Rosethorn Hall - the great series of tall, arching buildings his new family lived in - he wondered what they would be like.

Kisame had been dreading this moment ever since he realized he was weird - a strange person who couldn't feel interested in women - but all such feelings were laid to rest when he met the family.

Ru was beautiful, she had large almond eyes and flowing black hair. She was soft and curvy and wild, she loved to dance and showed Kisame things he didn't know existed, and in exchange Kisame told her about his own village and the world he came from.

Her parents were just as amazing - they were kind and treated Kisame as family and he grew to love them. But things were not to last – alas, Ru's mother, Jun, grew sick and a few months later, she passed away.

After her passing, Chen grew worried about Kisame stalling the wedding and forced the issue - no one protested when he set a wedding date. However, Chen was suspicious about Kisame, and although he tried very hard to keep it a secret, Chen came from a long family of witches. He himself was a witch in fact. He invented a spell, a spell that took his very life force from him and placed it into the beautiful rose gardens his wife had spent years growing.

On his daughter's wedding day, Chen gifted Kisame a single rose and said to him "keep my daughter happy, and you will be happy for as long as you live." Chen did not continue to say what would happen if Kisame did not keep Ru happy. For see, the Rose was cursed and the moment Kisame took it, he too was cursed. The day that Kisame would tear his daughter's happiness the Rose would do its job - but of course, if all went well, the Rose wouldn't have to, so Chen never did tell Kisame everything.

On their wedding night, Ru and Kisame did not make love. Kisame made an excuse for how he could not do it, and was tired from the joyous day's activities. Ru agreed and the two went to sleep side by side.

The years went by and the two never consummated their marriage and Ru gave up trying, growing sadder and sadder as she had no children and very dearly wanted them. In addition, she began to wonder if her husband truly loved her at all – for why else would be shy away from even touching her?

It was almost eight years later when Ru's father died and Ru mourned him greatly. Kisame tried to help his wife feel better but could not. That night Ru was enraged and confronted her husband about the lack of sex in their marriage bed - years of pent up hurt came pouring out as she took her anger out on Kisame.

Kisame made a mistake that day. He told her the truth. Afterall, Ru was his best friend, and over the years he had come to truly care for her, so he felt he could finally tell her the truth. However, it didn't end well. Ru felt that she must be so ugly, so disliked, that even her best friend, her husband, the man she trusted the most, could not bear to look at her and had to instead go to men – she felt she herself must be so revolting that she turned her husband away from women altogether. Ru was so distraught she took her own life and that was the day Kisame's life turned into a living hell.

The Rose came before Kisame and shone, the spirit of Chen materialized into the air and spoke to Kisame.

"You have failed to keep my daughter happy. As a result, you will now be cursed! I will turn you into a monster so ugly none could ever love you! Just as you made my daughter feel for all these years in your marriage! Ah, but you will not be able to die. In fact, you will live forever as an ugly, unloved monster – just as you made my daughter feel on the inside -until the last petal falls when you will be dragged down into the pits of hell itself, forever locked into the form of the monster that you are. Only true love can save you, and only if it happens before the final petal falls. But who could love a monster like you?"

With that, the spirit of Chen disappeared and Kisame began to transform - his dark brown skin changed to a grayish-steel blue shade, he grew fins and gills and his eyes turned to beady fish eyes. He roared in pain as he transformed howled at the uncaring night sky.

When the physical pain finally ceased, Kisame promised never to be honest about his true feelings again, to never again open his heart to anyone so that none could hurt him again.

Kisame closed off Rosethorn Hall to everyone, and it seemed that overnight the place went to shambles. The garden grew into a viney, thorny, dangerous and dark zone where life could barely survive. Dust settled all over and the curtains closed down.

Kisame sat in despair, all alone.

B&TB 


	2. Haunted House

Beauty & the Beast – Chapter 02: Haunted House

B&TB

Itachi Uchiha was many things, but a tourist was not usually one of them. He had a strict schedule he kept to; he was always working, always doing exactly as his father wanted. That was how he had grown up to take on many of his father's responsibilities in Uchiha Corporations, a private company that specialized in weaponry, specifically genetically modified human bodyguards. He was next in line to take over, or would be if he wasn't such a successful experiment.

Like every Uchiha, Itachi had the sharingan eyes eyes implanted into him at the age of 5, however Itachi was special - his eyes seemed to be especially suited for him and worked better for him than most Uchiha, who were never able to properly utilize them. These eyes gave Itachi many advantages, such as the ability to memorize things easily, tell the emotions others felt... Many things. Sometimes, his eyes would change color to red when they were in use.

Nontheless, Itachi was mainly a manager of sorts, working to keep the business running and ensuring everything operates smoothly. In any spare time he managed to get, he would study the science behind his eyes, behind genetics, ophthalmology, bioengineering, or chemistry. He really didn't take time out at all for himself, to relax. He didn't need it.

There was only one exception in Itachi's life- it was his little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke was the light in Itachi's dark, bleary world. Itachi adored his little brother and could not refuse when Sasuke asked him to take a vacation and go to visit many countries around the world.

Sasuke wanted to visit all the places he had studied in history, to see the world in his textbooks come to life, and to speak the languages he had mastered but never used.

After much convincing, their father agreed to let them go, for Itachi played the family history card – and he knew how much his father loved their family and the importance of their family name. There was a promise then, that they would visit the village that was their ancestral village. It was easy with that – the Uchiha family hadn't paid respects in the village in decades and it was a coming of age thing – Fugaki, their father, had done it when he was young himself. He could not deny his sons to go on the trip, and if they took their time getting there, well so be it.

It was the most wonderful thing Itachi had ever experienced - just him and his brother traveling and enjoying the world. They admired the architecture of Rome, the beautiful art of Venice, the food in Bombay, the history in Berlin.

Sometimes Sasuke would lean over and smear ice cream on Itachi's face, usually whenever Itachi got into lecture mode and began droning on about the history of the land they walked on or the architectural details that just ruined the experience as Sasuke would say. Itachi would buy Sasuke little tourist trinkets and Sasuke would groan in embarrassment but secretly kept every single one close to him.

Everything was going great until their last day - they arrived in the small village that was their ancestral home and Sasuke heard a rumor about a strange building hidden away in the mountains, a haunted compound that was mystical, a place where electronics didn't work and could not be detected or infiltrated by modern technology, a place that was said to hold a monster and function on magic itself.

Naturally, Sasuke was interested.

"Don't be silly Sasuke, it's just a rumor." Itachi said with a soft smile, a cup of steaming tea in his hand as he rested in their hotel room. "There is nothing to see. Now let's get some rest, we have a flight home tomorrow morning."

"Aw come on, Itachi!" Sasuke responded, making a face towards his big brother.

"I'm serious, get some rest Sasuke. Tomorrow is going to be rough." Itachi said with finality, as he glanced outside at the darkening night sky. "It's always hard to get back into the swing of work after so much rest."

Sasuke groaned but left the living room, presumably to go to sleep. Itachi continued to read his tablet for news in silence.

That was just it though. There was _silence_. As soon as he noticed this, Itachi jumped up, tossing his tablet onto his seat. He stalked through the rooms of the hotel in a dangerous, swift manner as he searched for his little brother and felt a growing apprehension as he realized _Sasuke wasn't here_.

Itachi's thoughts instantly went to the strange place the villagers spoke of, and ran out of the hotel, looking for a villager.

In fluent mandarin, Itachi asked a local, "Have you seen my brother?"

"No, I have not." The local responded.

"Do you know… That place, the haunted one – where is it?"

The local laughed. "You must be new. Stay away from there young man! No good things happen there."

"I'm sure." Itachi said, nodding his head in agreement. "But please, you must tell me where the compound is."

"That way." The local said, stretching his shoulders and pointing to the east. The sun was setting and it was dark, so Itachi was grateful for the dimly lit streetlights that made it possible to see. "If you keep going you will come across some sharp rocks with black charcoal – follow the blackened path until you begin to see the black, thorny vines. Follow the vines and you will find the compound. But be careful – the path is dangerous and difficult to traverse, very few survive it."

"Thank you." Itachi responded, his eyes shining in gratitude as he rushed off to follow the path he knew his brother would have taken.

The path was dark, so dark Itachi wasn't sure he could really recognize black, thorny vines, but he wasn't about to give up on his brother either. Pulling out his phone, he turned on the flashlight and used it to give him guidance.

"Ow!" Itachi stumbled as he pricked his finger on a thorn. His phone's light flickered even though it should've been completely charged. The thorn was certainly black from the little light that Itachi could see, and Itachi simply held his finger tightly.

Itachi followed the vines to the best of his ability but his phone stopped working entirely half way through. It seemed that he would need to get a new one – Itachi sighed inwardly. It was a new phone too, just his luck he would get a dud.

Itachi continued along the path until he could see nothing at all. He closed his eyes and willed his sharingan to come to life – the sharingan would drain his energy and make him weak – he didn't like using it unless absolutely necessary. Sasuke was worth it though, that worry was enough to push aside any other concern Itachi may have felt. With the sharingan on, Itachi was able to see perfectly in the night.

Picking up his pace, Itachi continued along the path until he came across what looked like ruined gardens and a large towering structure with very interesting architecture.

Itachi approached the doors, turned off his sharingan and knocked. When there was no response, he knocked again and the door opened. It was dark, so Itachi could see nothing at all, but he heard deep breaths.

"What?" A harsh, raspy voice asked.

"Hello. I would hate to disturb you at this hour, but my brother is missing and I have reason to believe he may be here. Would you know of his whereabouts?" Itachi asked kindly.

"No. Get out." The door slammed in Itachi's face.

Itachi knocked again.

"WHAT?!" The voice roared, and Itachi shivered, debating using his sharingan again.

"Please – my brother-."

"Your brother was trespassing! You're trespassing!"

"So he's here!" Itachi said, his eyes widening as he pushed his way inside, hands held against the door. He wouldn't have the energy to fight if he used his sharingan, so he didn't turn it on. He was prepared for the worst.

"Get out!" The voice screeched at Itachi, and Itachi felt a tinge of annoyance.

"Give me my brother and I will! I will pay for whatever damages he may have caused." Itachi said as calmly as he was able considering the storm that was rising inside of him.

"You cannot." The voice answered dangerously. The air was cold.

"Please let him go." Itachi pleaded. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out."

"He is my prisoner and if you do not leave, you will be too."

 _Prisoner? What kind of sick…_

"Take me instead!" Itachi pleaded. As long as Sasuke was safe, it would be fine. Sasuke could leave and get help… But can't stay in danger here.

"You?" The voice laughed. "But your brother is more appealing to the eye."

Itachi shivered. This person could see Itachi in the dark. Were they a person? There were no glowing red eyes, what technology did they use? This person held Sasuke _prisoner_ and claimed _Sasuke was appealing_. What sick intentions did this _thing_ have?

"If you touched him…" Itachi growled.

"I didn't, but I make no promises. Now leave."

"I won't! Not without him!"

"Then take his place!"

"I said I would!" Itachi retorted, exasperated.

The next thing he knew, Itachi was grabbed by cold, freezing hands, his sharingan blared to life unintentionally and what he saw horrified him so much he fainted. _He fainted_.

He regained consciousness only a moment later as he was being dragged through the halls he barely recognized by cold, muscular hands.

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed as he saw his brother tied in the center of a room lit by candlelight.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said, his whole body shaking.

"You're free." The monster said, grabbing Sasuke and hoisting him over his shoulder, "I will take you outside, get lost before I change my mind!"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi was pushed into the room and the door slammed shut.

Itachi shivered, slumping down, exhausted. He had drained so much energy using his sharingan along that road. And when it blared to life not long ago he saw… He saw…

A monster. With dark skin and fins, a fish like face, and beady, round eyes, unnaturally open, unblinking.

Apprehension filled Itachi and soon he lost consciousness, his mind full of Sasuke.

B&tB

Sasuke was dumped outside the house and his bonds broken. The door was slammed in his face, and Sasuke wasted no time activating his sharingan and sprinting as fast as he was able out of the compound and to the village.

He stumbled, he fell, he was bleeding through the thorns he occasionally hit, but he never stopped, not until he arrived almost a full fifteen minutes later – record timing considering his speed. He rushed into his hotel and collapsed on the floor.

B&tB

Sasuke saw lights. He blinked his eyes open and quickly stood up, looking around in dismay as he recognized the bland walls, and steady beeping of a heartrate monitor attached to him. His wounds had been patched up and he lay in a hospital bed. His heart was pounding as memories of the monster from before flooded his mind, and he thought of only one thing. _Itachi_. His mind felt like a hammer was constantly banging against it, and he winced as he observed the area. It was obviously an underfunded hospital.

No one was around. Sasuke pressed the button to call for a nurse and soon he heard the footsteps of one coming.

"You're awake!" She said brightly.

"Yes, I gathered that myself." Sasuke responded with a tinge of annoyance. "I need to get out of here, you aren't equipped to see to my wounds. Did you not see the medical report? Uchiha can only be seen by Uchiha doctors."

"We only patched up your direct wounds-." 

"I don't care! Pay attention to instructions next time!" Sasuke snapped. "You could have killed me. Get this crap off of me!"

"I-I'm sorry." The nurse stuttered, coming forth to attend to Sasuke.

"Did you call my family?" Sasuke asked, haughtily.

"Yes, they are on their way."

"Give me my phone."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke grabbed the phone as soon as it was offered and dialed for his father.

"Sasuke!" Fugaku's voice came through. "What happened?"

"Father. Bring everyone." Sasuke cut, not answering his father. "Itachi is in trouble."

B&tB


	3. Captive

Beauty & the Beast - Chapter 03: Captive

B&TB

The sun's warm rays brightened the room, where Itachi lay on the floor. He opened his eyes and inhaled centuries old dust - sneezing instantly and rubbing his nose.

"I see you're awake." A sharp voice spoke.

Itachi jerked towards it, his stance offensive within moments, his movement so fast it was dizzying.

"Calm down." The voice responded, not unkindly. It belonged to an older man, perhaps in his 50s or 60s with white hair that were just barely above his shoulders, wild and untamed. His face had a few wrinkles on it and his eyes were empty like dungeons. He sat cross-legged on an ornate, ancient looking chair, his hand against his face. "My name is Jared, I am the... Butler you could say."

"Hello Jared." Itachi said cautiously, then as an afterthought. "I'm Itachi. Uchiha."

If Jared knew anything about the Uchiha he held it well, he didn't flinch or make a movement at the name, which was odd in itself. The Uchiha were well known in this area and Itachi knew it. "Where am I?"

"You are in a very... Old place." Jared said. "Your modern technology has no place here. Things do not work here the way you would expect them to work. And... You cannot leave."

"Why? Please tell me- why am I here? What did my brother do?"

"He trespassed." Jared answered simply. "I would not mention your brother here again if I were you. It will be bad."

Itachi clenched his fist at the implied threat.

"Now, I don't have much time - or perhaps I have too much- but I will tell you this. You will be staying here for a while, as a guest. Act like one, and don't anger... Master Hoshigaki." Jared had pauses in his speech as if he were unsure of what exactly to say at times. "The master has informed me that I must mention to you that you are not to leave this room. Feel free however, to explore this room to your heart's content. I have left breakfast on the table for you, and while you were... Asleep I bandaged your wounds. If you need anything... Ask someone else. Master Hoshigaki is best."

Jared rose and strode across the room with his long, slender legs. "We will meet again, probably. I hope you find this place... Acceptable."

Before Itachi could truly respond, Jared was gone.

B&TB

Itachi ran nimble fingers over the rusted iron bars that decorated the windows. They made the room, which was otherwise quite lavishly decorated, look like a prison.

The decoration style was ancient - Itachi would guess several hundred years old. The wall's paint was peeling and cracked in areas where black rose vines had made their way through. The furniture was heavily based on wood and the fabric of silk.

Modern facilities did not seem to exist in the building as Itachi was accustomed to, one in particular being indoor plumbing. The adjoining bathroom instead had basins full of fresh water but there was no shower or bathtub - so Itachi was unsure of how exactly he was supposed to bathe.

Itachi wasn't one to complain about lack of facilities, it was impolite after all, but the idea that these things he needed weren't there, that he wasn't entirely sure how to do such basic needs like cleaning himself nagged him in the back of his mind, making him feel very uncomfortable. But he refused to let it show, or speak his mind on the matter. It was impolite after all.

As he was ordered to do, Itachi did not leave his room. However, it grew dull very quickly, especially for a man like Itachi, who was used to working constantly. His brain wasn't geared to nothingness, to dreariness, or idle thought.

The more he thought, the sadder his thoughts became until Itachi was wallowing in utter despair, a strong apathy, depressed state threatened to overcome him. Itachi felt simultaneously nothing at all and everything, he was keenly aware of every single thought that entered and left his consciousness. A sickening feeling as if someone were choking him with silence was his only companion, one which did nothing to settle his nerves. He needed something to do - something to move the gears of his brain into overdrive.

Itachi paced his room frantically, counting to a thousand push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, every exercise he could remember. He willed his sharingan to come to life, to save him, but it would not work - the butler was right, technology did not work here. As time passed, Itachi felt his eyesight dim.

Itachi was sweating. His clothes, the same suit he had worn the day before, clung to his chest and legs, showing off his rough, masculine form. Itachi was an Uchiha bodyguard - and like other bodyguard he was trained and strong, with hardened muscles and a taut- albeit short - frame. Itachi was only 16 after all.

Itachi tore off his shirt and folded it, gently placing it onto the chair as sweat poured down his chest. Itachi's breathing was heavy from the workout he gave himself and he wondered yet again, how he could take a bath, the thought instantly filling him with misery.

Itachi slid into the floor, his head in his hands as he sighed. A knock on the door saved him from any further thoughts - thankfully.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked, not sure he wanted anyone to come in. He was uncomfortable being shirtless, yet he refused to wear the sweat drenched piece of fabric he had just rid himself of. Just because he didn't know how to bathe it did not mean he would marinade in his own bodily odors if he could help it.

Instead of a reply, the door opened and the monster entered, his slimy, scaly blue hand entered first, and soon the scent of salt water filled the room.

Itachi bit back a desire to ask the monster to bathe before entering his room - only the realization that this wasn't his room, that this wasn't a kind host and he was a guest, and that it would be quite rude to ask a host of any sort, evil monster variety or not, to take a bath - held him back.

The monster, with eyes unable to blink, came in and stared at Itachi in an appraising sort of way.

Itachi instantly flinched, feeling self-conscious. He wanted his shirt back. He wanted air conditioning. He wanted normal plumbing and a bath. All he had was a monster.

"Yes?" Itachi asked tentatively, unsure of what the monster had planned.

"I was wondering..." The monster began, his eyes dark eyes glittering, "if... If you would like to join me for dinner."

"Not particularly, no." Itachi responded honestly.

The monster roared and clenched its fist. "Then you will not eat."

"You didn't exactly mention that when you asked." Itachi responded, narrowing his eyes at the clenched fists. He shouldn't anger the beast, but how was he supposed to know what to say? "If I had to choose between not eating and eating, logically I would eat, of course."

The beast looked as if it wanted to blink but couldn't- well technically it probably couldn't, did it even have eye lids? Instead it stared at Itachi.

"Well, listen..." Itachi began. "Do you want money? I mean, I can give you how much ever you want if you let me go... Money isn't an issue I promise."

"I don't want money." The beast growled. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Really, what do you want then?" Itachi asked, rising. "Please tell me so I can go."

The beast growled again and left the room, slamming it shut.

Itachi sank back to his knees with a sigh. This wasn't how he had pictures this encounter going exactly. And now he wouldn't get food. Itachi's stomach growled and he crawled into bed, mentally going through the verb tenses of every language he knew.

It turned out though, that the beast wasn't one to hold its threats - because barely an hour later there was a knock on the door and Jared entered with a tray of food in hand.

"Hello." Itachi said by greeting, a pink flush reaching his cheeks as he realized he was still shirtless. He reached over for his smelly - but dry- shirt and tried to cover himself rather lamely.

Jared raised an eyebrow towards Itachi and spoke "If you would allow me to measure you, I could perhaps go to town and get clothing for you."

"Oh uhm..." Itachi said. "I am thankful for the thoughtfulness, however I do not intend to stay here long and besides... That's a little odd isn't it? I wouldn't want to intrude or..."

Jared whipped a measuring tape out of his pocket as if he went around measuring things on a normal basis and stalked over to Itachi.

"If you'd allow me?" Was it possible for the man's eyebrow to raise any higher?

"Yes... Okay..." Itachi said, not entirely used to this type of familiarity or how to deal with it. He had the oddest sensation however, that denying the man this would be considered rude. Also, Itachi couldn't deny his own desire to have clothes, so he let Jared measure him.

"I'm done." Jared said finally as he walked back towards the tray and placed it on the desk. The food from the tray was a welcome intrusion - the stink of sweat had filled the room earlier, and now the sweet aroma of fresh food filled it instead.

The food at least, seemed very fancy, mostly because of the china it was brought in. It was freshly baked bread and fish - Itachi was a vegetarian so he had no intention of eating the fish, but it was thoughtful nonetheless - and water, but also milk. There was luckily, steamed vegetables and a spicy curry that Itachi recognized as vaguely Indian - strange, it seemed out of place among the rest of the food - and a bowl of cut oranges.

"Thank you, this looks wonderful." Itachi said, his mouth watering at the sight. He was truly hungry.

"Of course." Jared said, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Itachi paused as he reached for the bread, pulling off a small piece to nibble on.

"Yes actually..." Itachi held the piece in his hand and thought about how to approach the issue. "About bathing..."

Jared's eyes lit up. "Ah yes. There is a hot spring where you can bathe... It is a separate building you must walk to. I can show you if you'd like..."

"I... The... That is..." Itachi wasn't sure how to refer to the shark monster who had entrapped him here, who was obviously Jared's boss. "I was told not to leave this room."

Jared nodded. "Wise advice, it truly is better not to leave. But you cannot stay here the entire time, even if Master Hoshigaki would like for you to. I would ignore his order if I were you. Or if you wish, you may ask him for permission, I can inform him that you'd like to request a meeting."

"Yes. Please inform him I'd like to request a meeting." Itachi said, nodding. "I think that would be best. I would not want to intrude."

"Very well. Please enjoy your dinner and if you need me..."

"I know." Itachi said, giving a forced smile to the man who seemed to show him some degree of kindness at least.

It was only after the man had left that it occurred to Itachi that many of his other basic needs were not met - such as fresh air, something to do, or most alarmingly, the lack of an actual toilet in this ancient plumbing system.

Itachi groaned as he ate the warm bread and stringy broccoli.

B&TB

After eating, Itachi tried to wash his hands with the water in the adjoining bathroom but ended up spilling it over himself. There was also a distinct lack of soap, which made Itachi feel inadequate and dirty.

He came out and slipped his shirt over himself, not even caring that he was getting the dry shirt wet in the process - he wanted to be clothed. His trousers had a wet spot from the water he had spilled earlier, but he refused to remove it - it was bad enough already.

All in all, Itachi was in a very foul mood, though he did not let it show. Instead, he cooled his head by exploring the room further, touching every surface he had previously left untouched out of desire for the host's privacy. At this point, his survival or sanity rather, depended on him finding a way out, or at least something to do.

Itachi looked under every drawer, bed, oil lamp - that actually looked way too dusty and old to actually be used -, and sheet. Unfortunately, there was little to be found save for dust bunnies.

When Itachi ran out of things to do he sighed and began doing push-ups again.

B&TB

It was lucky that Jared seemed to have taken the request for a meeting with the beast seriously, because it took only a few hours after dinner for there to come a knock at Itachi's door, and this time, more to feel in control than anything, Itachi responded with "Come in."

The door opened and the familiar smell of the sea filled the room as the shark-like monster entered and eyed Itachi.

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes." Itachi got up from his push-ups, sweat once again pouring down his body and causing his hair to stick to him. "I have much I wish to discuss with you. Let's sit and speak."

The beast came in and sat down- at least that meant there was some degree of negotiation allowed. Not all was lost.

"Well? What is it?" The beast snarled.

"Well first..." Itachi already knew the answer to this, as Jared had mentioned it in passing earlier, but Itachi only felt it was polite to ask himself. "I am Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi held out his hand expectantly, and Kisame eyed it as if worried Itachi would flip him over and slit his throat. After a long, pregnant pause, Kisame raised his hand to meet Itachi's and spoke. "Kisame Hoshigaki."

Kisame's hand was cold, like ice. They felt nice to Itachi, who was burning from his workout. Itachi found himself thinking that Kisame would never have to worry about ice cream melting in his hands, and then wondering who ate ice cream with their hands.

Itachi cleared his throat as he withdrew his hand, at least somewhat reluctantly due to the lack of air conditioning and intense heat. "I would like to negotiate the terms of my release."

"Forget it." Kisame said instantly. "You are staying here, forever."

Itachi did not react to these words - he was used to difficult business negotiations and kept his face stern and emotionless. "In that case, I would like to know what purpose I serve here. Am I servant? What are my duties than?"

"You are not a servant you're... You're just here. No duties." Kisame responded almost anxiously. "Why are you... Unhappy?"

Was he unhappy?! Itachi wanted to shake some sense into the beast, who on their right mind couldn't see-. No, Itachi stopped that train of thought, his fingers clenched against his knees and maintained eye contact with Kisame.

"I am unhappy, isn't it obvious? You kidnapped my brother!"

"Enough! I've had it!" Kisame rose to leave, but instantly Itachi rose as well.

"Can we at least negotiate the terms of my stay?!"

"There is nothing to negotiate! Just stay in this room."

Itachi's jaw would've dropped if he had had any less training in control as Kisame left and slammed the door behind him.

The beast was utterly unreasonable. There was no negotiating, no point in even conversing. Jared had given Itachi good advice - just leave. He would have to break the door to get out, but so what? The last thing Itachi cared about right now was his captor, and he could simply send a check in the mail later to pay for damages.

Itachi decided then and there that he would sneak out as soon as he was sure everyone would be asleep - just another hour or two should do it.

With that, Itachi went to go look at the moon through iron bars and plan his escape using what he managed to memorize of the compound in his brief moments not locked in this room.

B&TB

Itachi slammed his door open with a kick, a loud bang resonated through the halls as he made a run for it.

He ran down the hall and slid down the staircase, not bothering with trying to walk the normal way. Halfway through, he simply jumped off the rail and onto the marble ground, until he found the front doors. He pushed them open just as he hears a deep, echoing snarl as the beast noticed his rule-breaking and escape.

Itachi pushed open the large double doors and was momentarily shocked to see snow falling, a chill shook Itachi to the bone, and then the moment was gone.

Itachi ran. He ran and ran through the snow, managing to maintain an even distance from the beast who was howling behind him - until his bare foot pushed straight into a sharp thorn, and Itachi howled in agonizing pain, his body shaking as blood came pouring out.

Moments later, cold hands had surrounded Itachi and were lifting him up- Itachi couldn't run but he wasn't going to be taken down this easily. He fisted his hand and punched his captor, hard, straight in jaw.

The shark beast only growled in acknowledgement, seemingly unaffected. The beast didn't even seem to register the attack! Itachi knew his punches weren't something to take lightly, so this was quite a shock, but he wasn't going down until his last breath if he could help it.

Itachi fisted his hand once more to punch when Kisame spoke.

"Punch me again and I will cut your arm off."

Itachi had no doubt the beast would do just that. Eyes wide, and full of rage, Itachi gave in and allowed himself to be carried. He needed his arm if he were to escape.

B&TB

A/N: I hate the idea of a damsel in distress, especially considering these are two powerful men. Nothing about Itachi is even vaguely feminine to me, and I hate the idea that height or long hair makes someone feminine - I refuse to make Itachi feminine or weak.

Canon Itachi was sick but still a ninja and warrior, this one is a bodyguard and not sick, it makes sense to me to have him be physically fit, something I don't do in most AUs.

What do you guys think, good changes or bad?

Also a special thanks to my beta-reader elric0sis!


	4. Gone

Beauty & The Beast - Chapter 04: Gone

B&TB

Sasuke was surprised when his father took him quite literally. Within the day over a hundred Uchiha's were gathered outside the hospital building. Fugaku and a few other higher ranking Uchiha's entered Sasuke's hospital room.

"Father." Sasuke said, furrowing his brow. His father looked like he had aged years since last they met - there were wrinkles that weren't there before. Fugaku's hair had grey that wasn't there before, and his eyes no longer held their authoritative sheen, instead they were dull with the barest hint of glittering life. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?" Fugaku countered, grabbing his son in a hug. It was that moment that let Sasuke know that indeed something was wrong. His father was never one for physical affection.

"I- I was kidnapped and Itachi he- he convinced the monster to let me go but got taken instead. We have to save him! What - what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, conflicting emotions coursing through him. He had been gone only for a few weeks, and has spoken to his father on the phone just yesterday. He sounded fine then, so what happened?

"Let's go get Itachi first." Fugaku said. "I... I missed you all these years. You look just like you did before..."

"YEARS?" Sasuke asked. "I - I wasn't gone that long was I? "How was this possible? It had only been a few hours!

Fugaku gazed at his son. "Of course the kidnappers wouldn't have let you in on time... And your Sharingan was offline, we couldn't track it, so perhaps it couldn't keep you up to date on time. But it has been two and a half years since we last spoke. It is March 23rd today."

Sasuke blinked. It was November just yesterday. How long was he out in the hospital?!

"You!" Sasuke barked to the nurse. "Why didn't you inform my family of my whereabouts using the Sharingan or phone transmission?! I sat in this hospital for two and a half years and no one informed them?!" Sasuke snarled.

The nurse jumped back and paled. "Sir, you've only been here for about a day..."

Sasuke sighed. Idiots all around him. He felt like he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Life.

"Come with me." Sasuke said, turning his attention to his father. "Time is less important right now, all that matters is Itachi."

Fugaku nodded, and they walked out of the hospital together. Outside, all hundred Uchihas greeted Sasuke in various ways. Most were concerned for his well-being.

Shisui hugged him tightly, fighting back tears. It was unnerving for Sasuke to see his normal composed, strong willed cousin on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

Sasuke pushed it all to the back of his mind though, all that mattered was one thing - Itachi.

"Thank you, father. I am glad you brought everyone. Trust me we need it for this monster" Sasuke said, as he led the way. "The place is hidden and monstrous and the locals say it is haunted..."

B&TB

"Please." Itachi said, urgency in his voice. "I know you hate me or whatever - but please let me go home. My family - they can heal my foot. The vine cut clean through- I might never be able to use that foot again if I don't get their advanced medical treatment."

It was true. This place had terribly old technology, there was no way Itachi could get proper treatment here.

Yet, the words seemed to fall on deaf ears, for Kisame made no move to indicate that he understood Itachi.

"Hello? Hey! Listen- my foot-."

"Quiet down." The beast growled.

"You don't understand!" Itachi said furiously. "I need medical treatment! I don't leave to get it I might never walk on this foot again!"

"Then don't." The beast responded nastily. "Now quiet. I won't ask again."

Itachi paled. How could anyone be so heartless? And what on earth would it do if Itachi didn't comply and spoke? Itachi didn't want to find out. Itachi suddenly felt sick in the beast's icy hands.

During that conversation, Kisame had seemingly moved them into what appeared to be the bathing room - which reminded Itachi of many of the problems he needed to ask about, aside from getting the hell out.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch me." Itachi said softly." We do not know each other well-."

"Shut up." The beast snapped, and sat Itachi down at the edge of what looked like a large pool, though there was no water, it was empty.

Itachi obeyed, dismayed. He watched Kisame as he picked up a modern looking towel - really he had towels but no plumbing? – and walked outside, only to come back later with the now wet towel. Itachi wondered where the water came from as Kisame came back and began to wrap it around Itachi's foot.

"Please let me-." Itachi began.

"Shut up." Kisame growled. "Why are you so incapable of following directions? If you continue, I'll just chuck you out."

"Please do." Itachi said, hope filling his eyes suddenly.

Kisame's eyes glowed dangerously as he looked up at Itachi, daring him to challenge him once more. Itachi shut up.

Kisame worked on Itachi's foot for a while, applying a cream Itachi didn't recognize but was sure was probably incompatible with his own body. He kept his mouth shut though.

When Kisame was done, he lifted Itachi up to take him who knows where and Itachi whimpered, wanting to speak. A glare from Kisame had Itachi's heart race as he dared to speak.

"I-I need to, er, use the facilities. Bathroom." Itachi coughed. It was awkward having to ask, like a child.

Kisame stared at Itachi oddly before continuing his walk.

"There is an outhouse near here..." Kisame said. "Use it whenever."

An outhouse?! Itachi's brain whirled. What century was this?!

"I was told I am not to leave my room." Itachi dared.

"Then don't." Kisame snapped. "Die from bloating."

Itachi almost snickered. "Then why waste all this time on my foot?"

"Must you irritate me?"

"I was unaware I was irritating you, I apologize." Itachi wasn't even sorry.

Kisame winced. "Don't- just- you can leave to use the outhouse or the bathing place, okay?"

"Why don't you just get modern plumbing?" Itachi asked.

"Plumbing?"

"Yeah like running water?"

"Water doesn't run."

"Well not literally it doesn't... Look I have to go we can continue this conversation later." Itachi winced as he looked towards the out house." Let me at least walk there alone. Put me down."

Kisame let Itachi off, and Itachi could almost swear the beast was laughing at him, as Itachi limped over to the outhouse.

B&TB

"This is the place!" Sasuke said, as they approached the building." He's inside this main hall, not one of the side buildings..." Sasuke said.

Fugaku nodded and gave the signal. Several helicopters and snipers were set up in the distance.

"Active your Sharingans on One.. Two.. Three!"

Hundreds of red eyes swirled to life and Fugaku got out a loudspeaker.

"We have this place surrounded!" Fugaku spoke into the device, which amplified his voice loudly. "We wish to negotiate the hostage with you. Please make your intentions known or we will attack."

Silence was their only answer.

"If you do not respond within 5 minutes we will have no choice but to enter." Fugaku spoke roughly.

They waited their five minutes anxiously.

"Let's just go in!" Sasuke hissed. "He has Itachi! Itachi could be hurt!"

"Give them time." Fugaku said gravely. "We have to follow procedures..."

"Fuck procedures!" Sasuke ground his teeth together.

"Patience." Fugaku snapped. "Do you think it's any easier for me?"

"No." Sasuke balled his hands in fists.

"Now!" Fugaku said, and Sasuke wasted no time in breaking down the door with his legs.

Thirty Uchiha filed into the building and spread out.

Sasuke led his father and several others straight to the room he was held captive, and broke down the door. The room was empty, even the awful furniture was gone. In fact now that Sasuke thought of it the entire building was utterly empty.

"I- he was here!" Sasuke said, his eyes widening in shock.

"I see." Fugaku spoke into his mic. "Thanks."

"Sasuke there is no one in the building, we have searched the whole place and done aerial scans for any form of life. There is none in the area."

B&TB

"I want to take a bath, that outhouse was disgusting." Itachi choked as he left the outhouse, pinching his nose.

"I'll have Jared bring water from the lake and heat it for you then." Kisame said gruffly.

"So now you're accommodating? I don't understand you." Itachi said aloud. "But I suppose in some regards you have been a good host. Thank you."

"What was that about running water?" Kisame asked as he picked up a protesting Itachi.

"Water runs through pipes or other means from a water source, such as a lake. It allows water to be accessed through the home. Often there is a boiler to heat the water so as to maintain control of temperature. There are also drains, or pipes that take the dirty water and such through sewers to other sources." Itachi explained. "It's modern plumbing."

"Interesting concept, it was a dream, magic, or a theory by heretics in my time." Kisame responded. "We had no such thing."

"Your time?" Itachi asked. "We live in the same time. The proof of it is the fact that we are speaking even now."

"I suppose, but what I mean is that I am much older than you."

"Ah. Expression of speech, not a literal meaning." Itachi berated himself for misunderstanding. "I apologize, I was thinking too much of the rather... Modest way in which you live. It is like the Amish I suppose?"

"Who are the Amish?" Kisame asked curiously, and by this time they were back inside, in the living area, where Kisame seated Itachi on a sofa.

This time, Itachi was distracted enough to keep speaking. Someone actually wanted to hear his lectures!

"I'll be back in a sec." Kisame said, and left. Itachi was alone to look around the ornate living area. It was heavily decorated in red and gold. Even the chair he sat on seemed to be red and gold, in fact it was quite comfortable, though everything was still dusty. Itachi could smell the ancient air of things, like being in an attic.

When Kisame returned, he brought glasses - ones that were quite clean and sparkly, Itachi noted- of wine.

"I don't drink." Itachi apologized. "But thank you."

What he didn't expect is what happened next- Kisame left without a word and returned with orange juice.

"I- thank you." Itachi said, blinking at the kind gesture. "You didn't have to go out of your way for that."

"It was nothing." Kisame responded, taking a sip of his deep red wine. "Now, tell me about the Amish."

Itachi began his long speech on the Amish until he was interrupted by Jared coming in to let him know the bath was ready.

Itachi reluctantly got up. He was quite enjoying talking to Kisame, who asked questions and showed a genuine interest in Itachi's history lessons.

"I can find the way on my own." Itachi said, as he walked towards the baths.

"I know. I intend to join you."

"W-what?!" Itachi jumped. "That's not appropriate!"

Kisame looked at Itachi strangely. "You come from a more conservative society then I take it? Though you look like them, and they are the ones who taught me communal bathing..."

"Communal bathing is certainly not normal where I come from!" Itachi said, shaking his hands and head side to side.

"I will give you your privacy then, and bathe after." Kisame responded thoughtfully, his old anger gone. "However, afterwards you must tell me all about where you come from."

Itachi was more than happy to agree to that if it meant he could bathe alone.

With that, Kisame carried Itachi - much to Itachi's dismay- off to the baths, which were filled with steaming water. Kisame left immediately after.

"Jared, I did discuss bathing privately with Kisame-."

"I am only here to inform you that in the adjacent room I have a bath robe and a silk Hanfu to wear. They have been created for you. In addition I must go below the baths to keep the bathwater warm. Rest assured, I cannot see you where I am headed." Jared spoke in monotone, as he opened a wooden door, from which Itachi could see a set of stairs leading down. As soon as he finished, he closed the door behind himself and was gone.

Itachi hadn't realized someone would actually have to keep the water warm constantly - he had heard of such a practice once upon a time. Keeping that in mind, Itachi decided to bathe quickly. Just before though, he found a towel and the clothes that Jared had mentioned.

The bathrobe was a bright Crimson red and fluffy, very modern. The silk hanfu -beautiful Chinese clothing Itachi had only read about and seen in pictures in the past - came with no under garments, but did have several layers -thankfully. It was a deep green and red and looked far too expensive, but Itachi was sure he could pay it back when he left.

With that, Itachi set them by the steaming water, which was now in the pool that Kisame had brought Itachi to earlier. Itachi felt a tinge of guilt at realizing someone probably had to carry all this water over, and decided he would try to help out.

Itachi fell into the hot water and let the stress and tension seep out of him, relaxing and washing off the dirt and grime of the day.

B&TB

"I-I'm not crazy." Sasuke said, his breaths coming in bursts, sweat pouring over his clothes. He had spent almost three hours running through the entire - quite large- building. Memorizing every room, every area. It was empty, uninhabited and quite frankly, spooky. Several teams of Uchihas had joined him and confirmed that there was certainly no living soul in the area.

"I had some research done." Shisui said, approaching Sasuke." This land belongs to the Uchiha. One of the many lands we own in this village and other areas in China. We have never used it though."

"I- ours? Our monster was on Uchiha land?" Sasuke slumped.

"Are you sure there was a monster?" Shisui asked, scratching his head.

"Yes!" Sasuke nearly screamed, his body shaking. "Itachi! I-where can he be?!" Sasuke willed himself not to cry, as panic threatened to invade him.

"Don't worry, we WILL find him." Fugaku said as he sat down next to Sasuke, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "We will use all the information we can get our hands on. We are asking the locals now - if the kidnappers left the building with Itachi and all of his furniture and such, that means that there must be some trace, especially if done in such haste."

Sasuke shivered and closed his tired eyes. Itachi was out there somewhere, somewhere that seemed to be just a distant memory in the empty house before him. On his life, he swore to avenge his brother and find the monster that took him from their lives if it was the last thing he did.

B&TB

Thank you to elric0sis/hikaruharuno for beta-reading you are the BEST.

Thank you to Jessi & HeavenOnFire for the amazing fanarts (please go to previous chapters for Jessi's art, and current one will feature HeavenOnFire's art, only on AO3).


	5. Mysteries

Beauty & the Beast - Chapter 05- Mysteries

B&TB

Itachi was buzzing with pleasure when he put on his fluffy red robe and wiggled his toes. It was strange how such a small thing could make him so happy but it did. Well that and conversations with his captor were surprisingly not so bad. It had been ages since Itachi spoke to anyone about anything but business – and to someone who was interested too!

But... Itachi's thoughts darkened whenever he remember his earlier treatment and Sasuke... Sasuke whose treatment he couldn't simply ignore. Not to mention the pile of work Itachi had waiting for him at home… Just the thought of it caused Itachi to slump his shoulders and sigh.

Itachi stretched and carried his silk hanfu and dirty clothes back to the main hall, where he walked in his comfortable robe. The robe went past his knees so Itachi felt comfortable in it despite the apparent lack of undergarments, something he would discuss with Jared later. He understood to some degree of the old fashioned garments, but surely there had to be something they could do.

"Don't go anywhere but the living room and your own room." Kisame ordered as Itachi walked in, instantly putting Itachi in his place and spiking his discomfort.

Kisame got up and walked to the bathing buildings and Itachi watched, apprehension filling him.

Itachi began to stress as he sank into the cushioned lounging sofa, his body shaking with the realization that he had gotten far too comfortable here for a moment. His thoughts filled with Sasuke and worries about Sasuke.

Did Sasuke get home safely? Would Sasuke be alright? Are his parents searching for him?

B&TB

"Mother is... Dead...?" Sasuke asked blankly, unbelieving. He saw his mother just two weeks ago.

"Sasuke... She's been gone nearly a year..." Fugaku said with a shudder as though he had been forced to recall some thoughts he would rather not revisit.

"I'm losing my mind." Sasuke said as he sunk to the carpeted floor of their private jet. "Nothing makes sense to me anymore."

"Why don't we take a look at what's in your eyes?" Fugaku suggested. "The sharingan captures every moment of your life in a video that we can replay at headquarters."

"Yes... Yes let's do that." Sasuke said. "I need to know I'm not insane. I need assurance or I need help." Unspoken was Sasuke's silent plea- I need my brother back.

"Mother... How did she die?" Sasuke asked with a disturbing calm, inside he felt like the titanic, sinking awfully.

"She didn't take well to your disappearance and Itachi's... She threw herself in her work and the plague hit Europe and she flew over to help the children and she - she caught the plague." Fugaku said, shaking. "I tried to tell her not to go but she... Well... She wasn't the same, I can show you at home..." Fugaku seemed to be staring into the distance, past Sasuke as he spoke and trailed off, babbling almost. "She would stare every child your age, and somehow every little thing got to her. She was paranoid."

Sasuke had never seen his father so weak, it was unnerving… Overnight everything he knew didn't make sense anymore.

"The sharingan... It will tell the truth..." Sasuke sighed out. "It's my only hope."

"It was offline but apparently came online not long before you got to the hospital." Fugaku said softly. "I wonder how that happened? There shouldn't be any place in the world which would cause such a thing to happen, and the sharingan feeds on the energy of your heart beating, it can't run out of power unless you die. How then, was it offline?"

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted.

"It's possible you were unconscious and dreamed the whole thing."Fugaku said.

"Unconscious for a year?" Sasuke asked. "And still alive? Besides even if I was unconscious it should still be online. If my heart wasn't beating for a year, I'd be dead."

Fugaku sighed and placed his face in his hands. Sasuke lay down and shut his eyes as the hum of the plane vibrated through his body and Sasuke suddenly felt very conscious of the blood flowing through his veins.

B&TB

When Itachi felt his hair was sufficiently dry, he retreated to his room to put on the Hanfu. It was colorful but clearly meant for the masculine form, it was form fitting despite its many layers and comfortable likely because of the silky material, it felt like a cloud. It brought back many memories of his hike over Mount Everest. He had actually touched the clouds of the heavens, or what the monks he met in his teenage years had told him. Basically, Itachi felt like he was wearing nothing at all. In the dusted mirror he could even make out the lines of his muscles and the arch of his back against the tunic portion, which had a low collar showing off his chest. As embarrassing as it was to admit, the trousers wrapped around his ass nicely, and Itachi was shamelessly checking himself out. For just a moment he allowed his eyes to roam over his muscular form, the realization made him smirk just momentarily. It was the small things that made this hell bearable.

He wrapped the belt around his waist and walked out into the hall to go meet Kisame in the living room again. In his mind he thought about how his clothes looked even finer than the ones replicated in history books.

In the living room, Kisame was already sitting in the chair, wearing a pure black Hanfu, one that vaguely resembled the type of clothing Itachi typically associated with martial artists. He was reclining against an overly stuffed chair, the oil lamp's light cast over his skin making it glow gold, book in hand, reading glasses on. Reading glasses. The man had freaking reading glasses yet could make out the details of Itachi even in the dark. More importantly he had reading glasses, a relatively modern invention. Ticking that note away for later, Itachi sat down across from Kisame and observed.

Kisame didn't look up from his book right away, instead he finished his reading, or possibly the paragraph considering how quickly he bookmarked his location, before he closed the book shut and turned his attention to Itachi.

"The Hanfu... Suits you." Kisame said, the Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he spoke.

"Thank you. I appreciate the clothing." Itachi managed to say. He had a hundred other things to say, mostly starting with 'when can I go?' But instead he asked "How much did it cost? I can arrange to reimburse you."

Kisame waves his hand. "Don't worry about it. Now then, tell me more about modern plumbing. Would you like it? Is there anything else dissatisfactory you notice here?"

"Well wouldn't everyone like modern plumbing?" Itachi asked. "I mean nothing is dissatisfactory but it is quite... Dusty and old. I mean it's your home it's what you want it to be though."

Kisame nodded, and seemed lost in thought, his leg was crossed and the knuckles of his hand clenched against the edge of the armrest.

Itachi cleared his throat. "You have asked much about my place, tell me about yours."

And so Kisame surprised Itachi by actually responded and speaking of a place that didn't resemble China as he knew it at all.

Kisame spoke of a desert with dome like architectures and elephants, and tigers, of spice merchants and camels. He spoke of forests and clay houses and people who wrote in Sanskrit or Arabic text.

That didn't seem to fit at all, yet Itachi listened on amazed because he came to realize that Kisame was like those history buffs who reenacted the war in the US. He himself didn't know much about it but it was clear that Kisame spent far too much time in history books - and probably filled in the detail with his own made up illusions- and had subsequently convinced himself it was all true. He was Roleplaying, hard, living his life this way. Itachi wondered briefly if he should call a psychologist but still thoroughly enjoyed hearing the story and the animated way in which Kisame spoke and told his stories.

Itachi figured it was best not to let Kisame in on his suspicions, and instead kept it to himself.

Midway through Jared entered the room and Kisame stopped speaking immediately. It was the first time Itachi really had time to notice Jared's clothing and Itachi was surprised to find it was made of the same silk he himself wore. Jared wasn't even dressed like a servant, instead he wore clothing similar to his own. If anything, Kisame's clothing was more "street like" or "barbaric" and he was supposedly the master. Itachi tucked away this information for later - it seemed relevant somehow.

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Itachi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi found that for once he would like to. Kisame wasn't entirely awful, minus the kidnapping and terrorizing bit, which Itachi decided they would need to discuss at some point. Kisame was just a little different. Itachi had decided he liked Kisame and would get him psychological help as soon as he could free himself.

"Sure, I would love to." Itachi said politely, even going so far as to flash a smile as if he were genuinely interested.

Kisame gave what was an attempt at a smile, and Itachi could visibly see the man-beast hybrid relax. Nervousness probably. Itachi wondered what sort of experiment made him this way, and vaguely wondered if the Uchiha had anything to do with it, being as they were the forerunners of human-droids in the world.

Kisame helped Itachi walk over to the dinner table that was unreasonably long, and made of a bright wood. Overhead a large glass chandelier hung from the ceiling with pearl accents and lit candles.

Dinner was already set on the table, meat roasted with various spices and potatoes, various vegetables lined up in an exquisite way. Cheeses and fruits Itachi wasn't quite sure he recognized and wine Itachi was shocked to see dated back over a thousand years. Dessert sat in the corner with a glass encasing but Itachi could see tarts, cake, truffles... It was too lavish even for an Uchiha. Though it wasn't necessarily the food itself that was lavish but rather the way it was presented in fine china.

"I... This is amazing." Itachi murmured as he looked around the table and wondered vaguely how rich this beast was. The Uchihas contained several of the 100 wealthiest -Itachi's father included- people in the world, and Itachi knew most of the others. He had never heard of this man, but aside from his eccentric styles he did live in a way that reeked of wealth. Old wealth perhaps. It must have been an attempt to show what wasn't truly there - Itachi felt a tinge of sadness at the thought that this man might be digging himself into a well of debt with the lavishness. Then again, it wasn't Itachi's place to question another's way of life, so he held his tongue and instead began to fill his plate as he saw Kisame do. Perhaps the psychiatrist Itachi had silently vowed to take Kisame to one day would take care of that problem.

"These potatoes are delicious, what is that spice?" Itachi asked, savoring the bite.

"I'm not sure." Kisame admitted. "We would have to ask Jared later, he does the cooking. Before he came along, I just wouldn't eat."

Itachi stared blankly. "You just…wouldn't eat?"

Kisame shrugged as if it were nothing. "I didn't need to."

"What do you mean you wouldn't need to? You'd die." Itachi blinked, no longer eating, but looking directly at Kisame who continued wolfing down his food.

"I wouldn't. I am immortal." Kisame stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah. Of course." Itachi agreed, making a mental note to mention this bit of information to the psychiatrist later.

"You don't believe me." Kisame stated with a toothy smirk. Itachi took this moment to notice how sharp his teeth were and barely kept in the scathing remark 'my what sharp teeth you have.'

"I do not. You must admit it is a rare thing, immortality." Unspoken was that immortality wasn't rare, it was _impossible_.

"I'll prove it." Kisame said.

"Please don't starve yourself." Itachi said quickly.

"Eat your food." Kisame commanded. "I'll show you later, without starving myself."

Itachi was filled with apprehension again. Proving immortality would inevitably involve doing something reckless or dangerous and it was obvious Kisame was not in his right state of mind. Itachi wondered if Jared could be trusted to help or if Jared was as in need of a straightjacket.

"Eat." Kisame repeated dangerously, and in that moment Itachi hastily choked down on the food in his plate, not wanting to anger a disturbed man.

B&TB

After dinner, Itachi asked if Kisame could give him a tour of the place. It was obvious he wasn't allowed to explore, but a tour? Now that could be interesting. Secretly, it was also a distraction from allowing Kisame to do something dangerous to himself.

Of course, Itachi wasn't expecting Kisame to agree so he was surprised when he received a positive response, and next thing he knew Kisame was guiding him through the elaborately decorated yet spider web and thorny black rose vine filled halls.

"Why are the rose vines jutting into the building? It looks almost deliberate but seems dangerous." Itachi commented. "I mean the building looks pretty sturdy, but these vines are incredibly strong, stronger than any rose I've seen before."

"It's not your concern." Kisame said. "These paintings… They depict my family. Yours too."

"My family?" Itachi asked, intrigued as they walked down the hall.

"You are an Uchiha yes? Jared informed me."

"Yes."

"Your family has served mine for generations." Kisame said, his eyes glazed. "See here? These were the last Uchiha to serve my family. I only knew two of them by name, brothers. Madara and Izuna Uchiha." Kisame pointed to a painting depicting many Uchihas, many of whom definitely had the standard Uchiha traits.

"I-I had no idea." Itachi said, suddenly filling a strange dread, a creepiness, as if someone broke into his brain and picked it apart. Someone else, a total stranger who kidnapped him, was telling him about his lineage which Itachi himself had studied enough to the point he should have known better. "Well I mean our family has traditionally held a very… militaristic post. I am aware that in ancient China we served many families…"

"I married into the Hua family."Kisame said.

Itachi stopped in his tracks. The Hua family had been dead for over four hundred years. Itachi had his ancestor's notebooks on the subject. The hair on the back of Itachi's neck stood up. His ancestor's name was Madara. Who had a brother named Izuna. Itachi gulped and forced himself to calm. How did Kisame know this?

"Is something wrong?" Kisame asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Itachi said swiftly, regaining control of his senses. "Please continue."

"Well you already know where the living room and dining rooms are… The kitchens are adjacent to the dining rooms. This is where the ballroom is." Kisame waved towards large stained glass double doors. "But the ballroom is unlivable, it is overrun by the rose vines. And this here is the library. It is one of the few rooms devoid of those wretched plants." Kisame opened another set of large double doors and Itachi was completely floored, his jaw dropping.

It was huge and well lit, with many lamps collecting around. There were books. So many books in large bookshelves, so tall one would need ladders to reach the top. There were numerous alcoves by tall windows that reached almost to the ceiling with arching designs on the walls and study tables, everything was arranged in alphabetical order and labeled – Itachi felt the need to re-arrange using the Dewey decimal system or perhaps the library of congress system, the very thought of re-organizing sent a wave of adrenaline through his veins.

Itachi instantly forgot of Kisame's presence and dashed forth to explore the books, pulling out the dusty, ancient tomes one by one and seeing their titles.

Itachi must have spent almost an hour looking through book titles and whatever he could before he realized something.

All of the books were ancient. They dated back to a time where books were a rarity, every single book in this library was easily worth a fortune, and Itachi had no doubt they were authentic based on the text within. Not all the books were in English, and in fact many were separated in different sections, organized in a completely different method.

Another realization dawned on Itachi. In the ages after the printing press there weren't _that_ many books available to even read and yet this contained many that Itachi hadn't even heard of. Some of these books were likely one of a kind or extinct. This was a treasure trove!

"Itachi, are you alright?" Kisame asked softly, and it was then that Itachi remembered he wasn't alone. Kisame had been watching him the entire time by lamplight, and Itachi was shaking. He was so excited, so utterly _happy,_ so convinced that this was heaven and strangely, filled with a strange greed, athirst for knowledge, to feast upon the pages that he couldn't hold still.

"No." Itachi breathed, his shaking not ceasing. "I'm in heaven. This is the most wonderful place I have _ever_ seen." Itachi spoke with such emotion he thought he might actually cry. "I want to devour these books, I want to translate the ones not in English, I want to re-arrange them, I want… I want…" Itachi _wanted_ , something he hadn't dared to let himself do even once in his entire life and yet this place brought out a side of him he hadn't known existed.

"Then do." Kisame said, his eyes sheening. "This place is yours."

"Mine?" Itachi asked unbelievingly.

"Yours."

Itachi broke. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kisame in gratitude.

B&TB

Thank you to hikariharuno/elric0sis for beta-reading. You're the best! In case anyone missed it I update this every Thursday.


	6. Change

Beauty & The Beast - Chapter 06: Change

B&TB

"Oh, I'm apologize I don't know what came over me." Itachi separated from Kisame and looked away, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. "I..."

"Think nothing of it." Kisame says gruffly. "I have some work to do..."

"Of course." Itachi nodded. He wanted to be alone with the books anyway.

And alone he was. For the first time in so long he was able to forget about his brother, even just for a moment, as he lost himself in the books.

B&TB

"What the hell?" Was all Sasuke managed to ask as he, and a small group of Uchiha including his father gathered in a small room watching Sasuke's memory.

"I have never seen anything like this." One of the Uchiha stepped up and said. "This is very... Intriguing."

"What concerns me the most is the lack of anything to suggest there may be a time difference, yet clearly there was one." Fugaku spoke, arms crossed. "We should all get our eyes checked to see if we experienced the same thing when we visited the building."

"This is so confusing, if we were gone surely we would have noticed something strange upon our return, surprised faces when we asked for a plane for example?" One of the Uchiha asked. "We maintained a connection to the outside plane at all times, we were communicating with Uchiha who were halfway across the world."

"We can discuss the theoretical possibilities after everyone who was present has their eyes checked." Fugaku ordered, and his word was final.

Sasuke sank in his chair as his eyes swirled with the intake of information, syncing with the Uchiha servers.

Sasuke had indeed been gone for two years, but his eyes indicated the only a few days had passed- his eyes followed up on his story. There was nothing like a flash of light to show this time discrepancy - it just was.

Moreover his eyes showed a completely different place - the kind Sasuke remembered seeing - from the one they had visited today. It was furnished, it had relics that were reminiscent of centuries past. One of the Uchiha's well versed in history recognized them as being from approximately 1200 AD, and it was currently 2300 AD.

Most of all though, the one thing that no one had even mentioned yet, mainly because it was too horrifying a thought, was of the beast.

The beast showed inhumane vital signs that the Uchihas were now analyzing in their labs. It was not a disguise or a robot, it was real, that much they could see.

Furthermore, there was evidence to suggest it should not be able to survive, much less exist, based on anatomy and other things. But most of all, it was a monster and it had Itachi, and there was no conceivable way at the moment for anyone to go back.

Sasuke was kept in confinement in case he brought back any illness or such that could be problematic for humanity. All Uchihas who had gone were being tested as such, and the few who hadn't were doing their best testing.

Sasuke was taken from one set of chains and tossed into another.

B&TB

Itachi had fallen asleep in the library. When he finally woke, it was morning and there were loud, almost obnoxious sounds coming from outside. He hurried out only to see people working on the building.

"What is this?" Itachi asked as soon as he noticed Jared. He did not see Kisame.

"They are working to install running water, electricity, and renovating the entire place. Since you're awake, I suggest that you come with me to the temple for the day. Tomorrow we can return and everything will be done."

"In one day so much can be done?" Itachi asked with wide eyes. "And so suddenly? I don't understand, what prompted this?"

"I would have thought it obvious." Jared aid. "You. Kisame wants this place to be comfortable, for your sake."

Itachi's jaw dropped. "R-really?"

"He cares quite a bit for you."

"Why? I barely know him."

"Perhaps... Perhaps that is his weakness. He cares too easily." Jared sighed. "Come let me take you to the temple."

So Itachi followed Jared to the temple. It was a long walk, but Jared had water and told Itachi interesting stories.

"I first came here and met Kisame almost two hundred years ago. My kind were hunted and I was looking for shelter. I found this small village and managed to hide when the hunters came for me once more. I did what I could - I ran for the cursed monsters the locals spoke of, and I found Kisame. I was about as welcome as you were when I first got here, but I spoke to Kisame and told him that I too, was a monster."

Itachi listened, and shivered. Jared was a monster too? What sort? What standard made one a monster? Was he a monster as well for his sharingan eyes?

"Afterwards I told him I was no longer welcome among the humans."

Jared wasn't human? Itachi flickered his eyes towards Jared in confusion. Was Jared in need of help as much as Kisame?

"And I asked him to give me a home here so that we could be companions. I offered to be his butler in exchange for a home."

That was kind of Kisame, giving a home to Jared. Itachi couldn't help but feel warmed. Kisame had done the same to Itachi with his generosity - said the library was his. A library full of priceless books.

"Anyway, Kisame taught me the basics of magic and time here and I worked out the rest." Jared finished.

"That's quite a tale." Itachi acknowledged as they arrived at the temple.

The temple had a bell outside that rang as they approached, and was very high up. There were many stairs to climb. The smell of incense grew stronger as Itachi approached until he was finally within the vast halls of the temple.

The beast sat facing a statue of Buddha, his back to Itachi.

"I must go make sure the work is done properly." Jared explained. "I will leave you two here alone."

And then they were alone.

"Was the library... To your liking?" Kisame asked.

"It was." Itachi dared to go and sit by Kisame, facing the statue himself. They sat on a simple bamboo mat.

"I am glad. This place it... Once belonged to my father in law." Kisame said. "He was a religious man. He was also a witch."

Itachi didn't question the contradiction in Kisame's words. He didn't understand a lot, and had come to the conclusion it was easier not to question these things.

"You were married once?" Itachi asked, hoping he wasn't treading on dangerous territory.

"I was." Kisame said sadly. "I loved her you know. But not like I should have... I was a monster even before I was a monster. I was naive to think... Well it doesn't matter it was the past. She died long ago."

"And your father in law as well?" Itachi didn't answer for the prickling in the back of his neck warning him of danger. Monster before he was a monster? Did Kisame beat his wife?

"Yes, he as well." Kisame spoke sadly. "I do not believe in Buddha as my father in law once did, yet I still come to sit by this statue of him and just talk. Sometimes I even wish to destroy it, but I never do. I wonder why. Perhaps because this place is sacred in a way that I should never defile."

Itachi didn't answer, but he wanted to leave. This was dangerous ground.

"Tell me of your life Itachi." Kisame asked.

Itachi thought for a moment. "My life is rather dull. I have nothing interesting about it. I have a family like most do, you met my brother. He is the most important person to me. I have a boring job doing boring things. I had a lover once, his name was Kakashi. Hmm... Not much else of note." Itachi said after thought.

Only then did he realize that Kisame was staring at him.

"Your lover was... A man?"

Itachi was startled. "Yeah. That's not strange."

"It is very strange." Kisame said, his eyes glistening with a pain that Itachi could not understand. "Were you not hated for it?"

"Of course not." Itachi answered. "What's wrong with loving a man? It is completely normal."

"You live in a strange world with running water and homosexuality." Kisame laughed. "It is like we truly are from different times you see."

Itachi glared. "Do you have a problem with homosexuality?"

"Me? Oh not at all." Kisame answered, his shoulders relaxing. "But in my time a girl was killed in my village for loving another girl. My father in law cursed me into the monster that I am not because I did not love his daughter. I loved men you see."

Itachi's eyes widened. Yes he had heard that homosexuality was not as accepted in the past. It was ridiculous to think of, for he could never imagine such a time.

"I'm sorry." Itachi said, although he did not believe the entire story.

"Hm." Kisame hummed, seemingly in better spirits as he looked towards Buddha. "Perhaps Buddha has strange ways after all."

"I do not understand." Itachi said.

"No. You wouldn't, not if I did." Kisame seemed to laugh at the idea as he stretched. "I will be right back, I wish to check on Jared for breakfast."

And then Itachi was alone. Alone. His heart hammered. He was alone. What more could he ask for?

Itachi waited five minutes before he bolted, sharingan blaring to life to give him the extra speed and reflexes to pull off the escape. His sharingan allowed him to ignore his ankle, but now it would be severely damaged. He might even have to replace it utterly later, a simple matter for the Uchiha.

He ran from the backside of the temple to wherever his running would lead him. He ran and ran and ran until he could run no more, his sharingan having depleted his energy.

He fell from exhaustion.

It was the wolves he heard first when Itachi opened his swirling red eyes. When he opened them he saw it.

A beast, similar to wolf-human hybrid carrying a spear. There were several wolves by its side, prowling and circling Itachi as he rose, and shivered in the cold afternoon air.

"I-..." Itachi's heart hammered once more as his eyes worked in overdrive trying to find s way out. There was none. One of the wolves jumped forward to attack and Itachi moved into a defensive position, ready to fight.

The wolf never made it to Itachi.

Instead, Kisame's tall glowering form, suddenly a welcome sight that brought a smile to Itachi's face, tossed the wolf aside as if it were nothing.

"I'll take the wolf man." Kisame scowled. "Can you handle the small fry? You are an Uchiha, I know you are strong."

"Yeah, of course." Itachi answered, his training coming in. He always played defensively. Itachi circled slowly, letting the wolves lunge for him first as he carefully avoided their teeth and claws, his eyes giving him the boost he needed to attack them in their vital spots. It didn't take long for Itachi to knock them all out.

Then he heard the howl and Itachi whipped around to see a spear launched through Kisame's heart, and several more sharp teeth throughout his body. Kisame was bleeding out in a way that he would certainly be dead.

"NOOO!" Itachi screamed as he rushed for Kisame.

But Kisame wasn't down. He whipped out s large toothy sharkskin sword and slashed the wolf man.

"Kisame! Kisame!" Itachi approached to see Kisame heaving, his body shaking as he ripped the spear and claws out of his body.

"Don't! You'll bleed to death!"

"I am immortal." Kisame choked out in blood before falling into the ground.

Itachi had a chance now- he could run for it. Go home. Leave Kisame to die in his delusions.

He didn't. Itachi powered his sharingan and dragged Kisame's unconscious body to the temple where Jared was waiting, with eyes as red as Itachi's.

Itachi didn't question it.

Jared grabbed hold of Kisame from Itachi, glaring at him as if it were his fault, and took him into one of the temple's rooms.

"Will he... Will he die? We need a doctor right?" Itachi asked.

"No, he is immortal. He needs only time to heal, and someone to stay by his side."

"I... I will stay." Itachi sank to the floor by Kisame in distress. He did this. Because of his stupidity, Kisame was hurt!

"I will allow it." Jared said, his red eyes boring into Itachi's. "However if you hurt him, I will hunt you down and rip you to shreds."

Itachi didn't doubt it. Not the way Jared said it, nor with those red eyes that no one but the Uchiha should have. Well Jared's red eyes weren't the same shade as his, did not have the Uchiha copyrighted swirls inside. But they were unnerving still.

Itachi sat by Kisame's side, wallowing in guilt and despair.

B&TB

It was as Jared and Kisame said. Nothing needed to be done for Kisame. His wounds were healing even as Itachi watched in awe. It was a slow process, but noticeable as Itachi changed Kisame's bandages.

When Kisame came to, he did not speak, but did allow Itachi to do what he wished.

While Kisame did not speak, Itachi would read stories that he had saved in his eyes to Kisame. He would also tell Kisame about his own eyes, about the Uchiha, about his world.

Because finally Itachi believed Kisame and Jared. They weren't human. They had a different life in a different world.

Itachi tried to hide the dread he felt about his brother. Did his brother make it home? Or was he lost in some in-between reality?

It was a week before Kisame was up and back to his normal self. During that time Itachi did not falter in his care, for it was his fault that Kisame was the way he was. And during this time, Kisame did not once speak to Itachi, only watched Itachi.

When Kisame was better, he and Itachi walked together to the renovated building. Itachi took his time showing Kisame how showers worked, how taps and running water were a thing, and how switched could turn lights on or off. Kisame was intrigued and finally spoke to Itachi to ask questions.

When he spoke, he answered in short answers, as if he weren't all there.

The new building was amazing. Everything that was previously dark and dreary was now bustling with life. The roses had been trimmed back so they were no longer protruding into the castle. There was a large crystal chandelier that glistened in several rooms, which were newly painted. The tiles were also new, with a more modern aesthetic and added to the overall shinier appearance.

There wasn't a room that went untouched. Every bathroom now had new sinks, bathtubs and showers.

It was unbelievably different. Even the closets had little lights added in. Whoever had wired the place had done so quickly and efficiently as there were now electrical outlets almost everywhere, though most were unused as there weren't many things that required electricity in the home yet. There were no basic electronics like phones or television sets, and Itachi suspected there was no Wi-Fi. He would check with his eyes later.

They explored the place together at first. Until Kisame wished to be alone. And it stayed that way, for the next entire week, Itachi did not see Kisame. He did not come out of his room, and Itachi was perfectly fine with that at first, enjoying the library which now had study desks with lights attached to each one, and all of the books had been dusted off.

Itachi found modern paper and modern pens. He found dictionaries and blank journals and began translating some of the ancient texts.

It wasn't until the fourth day that be began to grow worried. His host was leaving him alone. He was afraid to leave, for any time he left the library, Jared's menacing red eyes followed. Morever, he had hurt Kisame. He realized this, but didn't know how to fix it, he thought it would be enough to take care of him while he was getting better.

But for that, Kisame had Jared. He was also immortal, he didn't need Itachi, not really. The thought was humbling. He had been useless, and had only brought unnecessary pain to Kisame. It would have been easier for the beast to kill him, but he hadn't. But in the end, it didn't matter. Kisame didn't matter, or at least Itachi had to convince himself of that. He did however, need Kisame to explain to him where his brother could be.

With that in mind, Itachi finally made it to Kisame's room and knocked. Would Sasuke be in another world? Another time? Some lost place in between, all alone and starved? Dead? Itachi tried hard not to think about it.

B&TB

It took a few days for Sasuke to finally be fully tested to the Uchiha's satisfaction. He allowed it. It was protocol. He wouldn't be a danger to everyone, even though Itachi was all that filled his mind. Well that and there was no way out. He had been weakened to prevent escape. They knew him too well.

"Did you learn anything?" Sasuke asked daily. He never received a response.

When he got out, he went back to the village right away. It was quarantined by the Uchiha's and he spent weeks in there, searching the halls, crying out for what was no longer there. Everyday his despair increased, for his brother was no longer with him.

He pushed away everyone in his life, his parents and even his friends Naruto and Sakura. They never gave up on him, coming time and time again to get him to back, but he never came out of his daze.

Until one day he wasn't allowed there anymore. His eyes, the very soul of his existence betrayed him, for through it the Uchiha controlled him. It made it so he could no longer go to his brother's lost hiding place.

He clawed out his eyes.

They bound him and placed him in therapy.

Nothing worked. His parents drifted apart, they didn't even live together anymore, only he kept them together in any form.

Naruto came every day. Sakura brought him apples and fruits. He cursed their existence.

They surgically placed his eyes back in. He wasn't awake for it.

When he finally came to, he was happy. He had a great life and two parents and two amazing best friends, Naruto and Sakura.

Yes, Sasuke had it all. So what was this feeling in his chest, this feeling that something was missing?

Sasuke ignored it. He had everything in life. Everything.

B&TB

A/N

Thank you to Jessi-mini, HikariHaruno & HeavenOnFire. Art by Jessi-Mini (only viewable on ao3)

Also you can follow me on tumblr, I occasionally post KisaIta things and always enjoy talking to KisaIta fans :) URL : thorkys


	7. Guilt

B&TB

Kisame opened the door looked haggard and exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Was the first thing Itachi asked, completely pushing aside his previous thoughts.

"Fine." Kisame answered gruffly. "Do you need something?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Itachi admitted, but couldn't help but think was the wrong time.

Kisame looked dubious, but came out of his room, shutting it behind him. Itachi thought he saw something glowing inside.

"Let's walk then." Kisame said, pushing past Itachi. "What did you want to talk about?"

Itachi couldn't help but think he was intruding - instinct told him to be diplomatic. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome."

"And also I wanted to thank you for..." Itachi almost cringed at the thought considering he was forced to be here, a prisoner no less. In exchange for his brother! "Your hospitality."

Kisame laughed. "You don't mean that."

Itachi could have lied, but something told him that wasn't the right move. "You're right, I lied. I apologize." Itachi admitted. They were outside now, walking along the inner gardens between the small buildings. There was a small pond where Kisame stopped and watched a frog eat a fly.

"Don't lie to me again." Kisame said finally.

"The world is full of lies." Itachi said, eyes half hooded as he gazed into the water.

"But you don't have to be one with me."

And just like that Itachi felt a change inside of him, a realization that suddenly dawned on him. Kisame genuinely cared about Itachi's opinion. He words sounded like a command perhaps, but every step of the way he was looking out for him.

"And if I refuse?" Itachi asked experimentally.

"I will have to believe you."

"You would put that much faith in me?" Itachi asked.

"You are young, so you don't quite understand." Kisame sighed, sitting down. "Perhaps it is my fault as well. I have forced you here against your will."

Itachi sat down next to Kisame, looking towards the lake. "What do I not understand? Explain it to me, and I will."

"I am perhaps, too old to continue as I have. I will be honest then. I have spent centuries here, basically in solitary confinement. It takes a toll on the psyche. You do not believe me, I think." Kisame sighed. "If you wish to leave, you may do so. I realize it is not my place to keep you here."

"Why change your mind now?" Itachi asked. "Why keep me here to begin with?"

"I wanted a companion, a friend. My methods were not the best I admit, but that is what this lifestyle will do to your psyche. I have no faith in the world and speaking to you I have come to realize I do not have a place in it at all. You are young and have ideals and a life I could never comprehend. You ran at the first opportunity you had. I cannot comprehend why you stayed after, but perhaps you should leave."

"I'm sorry to ask this..." Itachi wasn't exactly sorry, but the timing wasn't right. Still, he needed answers. "Can you tell me about how time works here? My brother for example, where is he? How is he? Is he lost?"

"Ah yes." Kisame ground his teeth together creating a sound that was grating to the ears. "This place does not exist in time. Your brother left and ended up at some point in time. I attempted to make it as close as possible to the original time he came from, but these things are difficult to accomplish, you see. He is probably at home, just a few months to a year later than he should be."

Itachi exhaled. "I want to go home."

Kisame nodded. "You know the exit."

Itachi rose and, with his back turned to Kisame, he asked. "How did I get here?"

"Anyone who comes to these lands in the other world can be seen by me. I can bring them here. Your brother came too, to find you again. Many times. That's how I know he's safe."

"So this is a different world?"

"Of sorts. In all of time, among all the people who came here, it was you I wanted to bring here."

Itachi swallowed. "Why me?"

"Destiny."

"I don't understand."

"I don't either. Maybe it's because you would be happy here. Wasn't the library exactly what you wanted? There are labs to conduct research here as well. Plants that can't be found elsewhere. An ability to travel across time to anyplace, any thing you could wish for. These are all things you could have enjoyed, or still can if you wish to stay."

"I don't." Itachi said with a sigh. "I want to go home."

"Goodbye, Itachi."

Itachi wasn't sure how to respond to it. This was it? This was their goodbye?

"Goodbye, Kisame."

And Itachi left. He followed the path out, the same one he used to arrive.

He didn't see Kisame smile after he left.

B&TB

Sasuke looked out into the sky, eyes half lidded under the strain of the sun as he watched his daughter's kite fly through the air.

His wife, Sakura, was relaxing and getting a tan. His husband, Naruto, was in the water, surfing and making silly poses only to fall into the water.

Sasuke sighed. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Sakura." Sasuke droned, walking over to her. "I'm going back to the condo."

Sakura, used to Sasuke's moods, didn't even object. "See you." She answered, adjusting her sunglasses and then turning her attention back to Ino.

The sand was warm beneath his feet, and the breeze just right flowing through the onyx tendrils of his hair. Laughter and joy filled the air, and somehow it was lost in Sasuke.

For almost eight years now he felt his happiness only hollow. Sakura and Naruto could bring him back, help him feel and drive out the loneliness he felt. But sometimes, just sometimes, the hollow feeling inside him was too strong and he needed to be alone.

And that was what he wanted. They were in India right now, along the southern coast. He could feel something strange in his eyes, as if he were being tracked through them - but whoever it was they had an override, authority. He was the clan leader, there shouldn't be anyone with authority over his eyes, not since his father died.

Why then...?

It was his imagination, Sasuke decided. The condo was on the third floor and quite spacious. They had chosen it for the view, and indeed, from here Sasuke could watch his family if he so desired.

He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he had taken a beer from the fridge.

"I'd tell you you're not old enough to drink but you look older than me now."

Sasuke jumped and his eyes blared to life, swirling at top speed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, a blade in his forearm was reaching out towards the palm of his hand from within his skin, ready to strike.

The man looked like an Uchiha. He had deep bags around his eyes from exhaustion, but all the trademark Uchiha characteristics. Black hair, onyx eyes, porcelain skin, the fan around his neck. But Sasuke had never seen him before.

"Don't you remember me, Sasuke?" The mysterious man asked. "It has been a while but I am your big brother."

"I don't have a brother." Sasuke responded.

The man looked sad. "I'm sorry I left you alone all these years." His voice was soft.

Sasuke's heart was pounding in his chest. "Enough! I've heard enough. I want you gone. Go or I will attack."

The man contemplated, and then asked "you would not speak to me?"

"No." Sasuke began to feel a throbbing in his mind, a sudden and powerful headache.

"How about mother and father?"

"My mother and father are dead."

The man looked visibly distraught at the news and turned to leave. "I will leave you then."

Sasuke swallowed as the man left, and used his eyes to call the Uchiha headquarters to download the entire event onto their servers. He needed more information on this man. But first, he needed a painkiller.

B&TB

Itachi had used his parental control over Sasuke's eyes to gather information. It was an unusual control that took longer than necessary and somewhere along the way Itachi realized Sasuke had new eyes. He followed the GPS, and luckily his old bank account was still accessible through his fingerprints and social security number, so he was able to pay for it.

It was only natural after all, it must have been some time since they had last seen each other - Sasuke looked old. Maybe even older than he himself was. Technology had changed and the eyes too probably.

There was only one thing. When Sasuke said he had no brother, it was not anger or rage speaking - it was a genuine belief. Sasuke was not lying, Itachi could tell even with the older technology in his eyes.

This opened up a thousand new possibilities. Did Kisame teleport him to an alternative universe where he did not exist and had no place? Was this a twisted revenge of some sort, a hatred for leaving? But no, his bank clearly remembered his existence. Then why didn't Sasuke? Maybe he was brought back as a different person, not as Sasuke's brother? Could there be another Itachi in this world at this time?

Itachi wouldn't intrude. He left the condo at Sasuke's bidding. He wouldn't leave Sasuke alone just yet, but he needed to research this world, and possibly return to speak to Kisame about what happened.

Itachi sighed and turned to see children laughing and playing at the beach that was right along the condos. After a pause, he walked towards the rolling ocean waves, letting the salty scent of the ocean fill his lungs with momentary happiness.

This place was beautiful, and the sound of joy left his heart aching. He stepped closer and closer and sat down in the sand, thinking about Kisame who had a shark like appearance.

Was Kisame born in the ocean? Why was he part shark? These were questions he never got to ask.

"Daddy?" A girl asked, and Itachi twirled to look at the girl who was looking back at him with the trademark Uchiha features. She looked happy and then she frowned.

"You're not daddy."

Itachi's heart felt like it would burst. "Who is your daddy?" He asked, almost choking.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

Itachi trembled.

"Why are you crying mister?" The little girl asked.

"Sarada! What are you doing?" Sakura approached and Itachi recognized her instantly. One of Sasuke's friends.

"Mommy! Mister is crying." Salads answered, pointing at Itachi.

"I-Itachi?!" Sakura asked.

"Y-you recognize me?"

"Wait-wait here okay?!" Sakura said. "Sarada, stay here with him, don't let him go."

"Okay mommy." Sarada answered.

"NARUTOO!"

B&TB

"So... You three... All three of you?" Itachi asked, hoping he wasn't prying.

"We all love each other." Sakura answered simply. They were seated in a coffee shop by the beach.

"Why are we skipping around the main thing here?!" Naruto asked. "Where the hell have you been, Itachi?!"

"I'm sorry I- I can't explain."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. "Sasuke said you had been kidnapped by some monster and things... Things didn't make sense."

"Yes time didn't make sense. To me it has only been a few months since I saw you and yet... You both have aged admirably." Itachi circled his hands around a steaming hot cup of tea.

"It's been almost nine years."

Itachi gripped his cup tight, nearly burning his palm.

"Sasuke... I went to see him."

"He wasn't the same after you left. They had to erase his memories. He ripped out his eyes."

Itachi widened his eyes in shock. "Why?!"

"To find you!" Naruto slammed his fist down.

"Naruto!" Sakura placed her hand over his. "Itachi is the victim here!"

Naruto grumbled and then apologized. "I'm sorry- I know it wasn't your fault but seeing Sasuke suffer-."

"I understand." Itachi said. "Can we restore his memories?"

"No. It will do more harm than good at this point. He's finally healing and happy... Itachi you should just leave." Sakura said harshly.

"It might be okay if you were to return but with his memories back he will gain an obsession with that place again, and he will forget to live." Naruto agreed.

Itachi got the distinct impression that this topic had been discussed before.

"Why don't you live as a friend? The other Uchiha have a protocol for what to do if you're found again." Sakura said. "You can know Sasuke as a friend, and everything will be go back to almost normal."

Naruto nodded. "We would love to have you in our lives, but we don't want Sasuke to fall back into the darkness. This is a deal we can use."

"I take it you've talked about this before." Itachi finally voiced his concerns.

"We have. We had a lot of time to think about it while we helped Sasuke move on." Sakura took a bite of her ice cream.

"And Sarada?" Itachi almost choked.

"Sarada is your niece. You can see her everyday if you want."

Itachi nodded. He could agree to these terms.

B&TB

Two Years Later

B&TB

Itachi was unhappy. It wasn't that his family wasn't great, he loved Sarada, who had grown to call him uncle. It wasn't that he was sick, something that the doctors, even the Uchiha doctors, could not figure out. Something with his lungs - something that couldn't be fixed even when replacing his lungs. Why it kept coming back, no one knew, but it did.

Sasuke hated him. It was clear that Itachi's presence was agitating Sasuke, even with everything the Uchiha clan did to suppress his old memories and feelings. Sasuke was haunted, feelings with no memories clawing up at him.

Itachi was a bodyguard again, for a famous pop star of some sort. Loud, obnoxious music, thousands of fans, having to push away every person who came close even threateningly... It wasn't Itachi.

What he wanted was to research, to study, to create, even travel. There was a time once, where he had all of that, and he refused to enjoy it for fear of his brother.

Now he came to the harsh realization that his brother didn't need him. Sasuke could live, heal and more without. Naruto and Sakura put in a good word for him, but even now Sasuke obsessively researched Itachi when he thought no one was aware.

"Where are you going uncle?" Sarada asked, breaking his thoughts.

"I'm going on a long vacation." Itachi said, using an excuse. As long as he stayed he was obligated to the Uchiha, to Sasuke even.

"When will you be back?" Sasuke asked casually, but Itachi could feel the weight behind his words.

"I'm not sure, Sasuke." Itachi said as gently as possible. "We may never see each other again."

Sasuke shook his head. "We'll have fun then."

"We will miss you." Sakura embraced Itachi, filling Itachi with the scent of spring and cherry blossoms.

"I don't understand why you have to leave." Naruto had his arms crossed, looking genuinely upset.

Itachi frowned, his eyebrows pushed together. "I apologize. It is for the best."

"It's not because of us, is it?"

"No."

"We can talk with our eyes." Sarada grounded, her sharingan blaring to life as she spoke.

"Yes, yes we can." Itachi knelt down to pat her head.

And just like that, Itachi left. Maybe with distance and a new job he could find that thing that was missing for him, whatever it was. He sat on the plane to Mexico, looking out over at the airport. He had brought minimum luggage with him.

"Did you think you'd be rid of me that easily?" Shisui asked as he took a seat next to Itachi, nudging him carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked, eyes wide. Shisui had never forgotten Itachi, and was one of the few lights in Itachi's life.

"I couldn't leave you alone, after all." Shisui leaned back in his chair.

"It would be for the best. You have a life here."

"So do you. So do we." Shisui insisted. "I'll come with you as long as it takes for you to find yourself, or whatever."

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Itachi insisted, over the voice of the captain telling everyone to buckle up.

"It always is. Look, I don't know what you went through back there, but you are important to me and I have no intention of letting you suffer." Shisui sighed.

"What about that girl you've been seeing?"

"She understands I need to make sure my cousin is safe." Shisui crossed his arms. "And that girl has a name. She's your cousin!"

Itachi winced. "Tohru, right, yeah, I'm sorry."

Shisui smirked and poked Itachi lightly. "Are you jealous, Itachi?"

"No it's not like that!" Itachi shook his head. "It's just, I don't know... Thank you for coming with me. However, you can't stay. I need to figure things out myself."

"What kind of things?" Shisui asked.

"Let's talk about happier things and perhaps when I have my thoughts together... I will tell you." Itachi said.

"Great! So do you think we will get one of those cool hats while in Mexico?! Look I know this cool artist who has a concert in Mexico City this week so let's..."

Itachi let himself get caught up in Shisui's light, because right now it was enough.

A pair of glowing red eyes watched him from a few seats back, eyes that did not have the trademark Uchiha swirls.

I posted this a week ago on AO3 and I just really need to catch up to posting things on .

Follow me on tumblr for KisaIta updates, especially about KisaIta week [ ].


	8. Chapter 8

Beauty & the Beast - Chapter 08: Choice

B&TB

"Ugh really Itachi? We could be dancing in an air conditioned hall to some Spanish dance music and this, this is your idea of a vacation?!"

"I did not come for a vacation." Itachi answered, not even looking back as he continued to climb the ziggurat. "If you wish, you may go back."

"Itachi, Itachi no- why don't you tell me what you're looking for?"

"I do not know."

Shisui sighed. "I know we don't talk about it but what happened to you while you were gone?"

"I met this... Man..."

"Beast." Shisui corrected.

"No." Itachi shook his head as he took another step up. "He was a man once, and I believe... Still is one. He lived a strange life."

"And?"

"And at first I was a prisoner."

"Don't tell me you liked that thing? We all saw it through Sasuke's eyes - it was horrendous!"

Itachi felt a need he couldn't quite explain - a powerful urge to defend Kisame.

"He- he has a name. Kisame."

"..."

"He didn't always treat me like a prisoner."

"Stockholm syndrome." Shisui shook his head.

"No he- he saved my life."

"Oh. How?"

"It's a long story..."

"Does it explain why we had to replace multiple body parts of yours when you returned? You were heavily damaged! We thought you- were you tortured? Raped?"

"No! He never hurt me." Itachi said quickly. "Those wounds were not his fault!"

"Then how?!"

"It was mine - I tried to run away. I tried to get away and it brought danger." Itachi sighed as they reached the top, sitting down on the top step under the boiling sun.

"You pick the hottest spot on the ziggurat to sit at." Shisui joked as he sat by Itachi. "Alright, Itachi, no one blames you for running away. That wasn't your fault."

"But I..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"He got hurt really badly because of it."

"Still not your fault."

"I... I felt things while I was there. I do not feel when I am here, except for when Sasuke is there and Sasuke... He is happier without me here."

"What about me?"

Itachi looked towards Shisui sadly. "You are my best friend Shisui, and I love you. But I think that it is not good to hinge your happiness on another."

"That is true." Shisui agreed. "But are you not implying Sasuke-?"

"Sasuke is different. He is my little brother and I will always worry for him." Itachi said with finality. "But I felt all manner of things there Shisui - even happiness that I had not felt in ages. Perhaps if I were to return by choice I might find- I might find something I am looking for."

"Whoa there, don't be silly. First of all, we don't even know how to get back, and even if we did you shouldn't! That was wholly inappropriate! You can't go back to a place where you were being abused- no matter what you say, that is what happened! You aren't in the right state of mind- I keep telling you, you need to see this therapist-."

"Shisui." Itachi cut his cousin off. "I came here hoping to find something like before, the same feeling. It's not here. I know what I need to do now."

"You can't go back there." Shisui jumped to his feet, his eyes blared to life. "I will fight you!"

Itachi shook his head. "We will not fight."

Shisui was already texting the other Uchiha with his eyes.

"Shisui..."

"I can't let you make this mistake Itachi. I love you too much to do that." Shisui shook his head, his hand seeping into his pockets.

Itachi's eyes widened. "You would betray me, Shisui?"

"It's for your own good!"

Itachi blinked and then blared his sharingan to life - it was a gamble. His eyes had a GPS placed in them, and he couldn't very well gauge them out like Sasuke could he? He needed his eyes.

Itachi jumped onto the smooth part of the stairs and let it slid him down. His shoes grounded against the surface as he began sliding. Behind him, Shisui was screaming and following.

"Itachi! Don't do this!" Shisui was screaming. "You can't run, you should know this logically!"

He did.

The Uchiha helicopters were already in flight and Itachi could hear them. Shisui had this planned ahead of time! He had always known or suspected then!

Itachi reached the bottom and jumped off onto the ground, heading into the remains of the broken city and ignoring the sirens and loudspeaker telling him to calm down.

"This way!" A voice called and Itachi knew it- he followed Jared's voice without a second thought. "Down here there's an underground passage..."

"Shisui will follow!"

"Just trust me!"

Itachi did. He went into the underground, the clay stays tapped loudly against his burnt shoes. It was cooler inside, but also dark where no light reached.

Itachi's eyes could see in the dark.

"Do you trust me?" Jared asked as Itachi heard Shisui's footsteps tapping against the stairs.

"Yes."

"Take out your eyes."

"What?!"

"Believe in me."

Itachi paused and Shisui's voice calling 'Itachi!' was enough for Itachi power down his eyes and initiate the removal protocol. It was a normal thing for Uchiha to remove their eyes for regular maintenance and they came out within moments. The world was dark and Itachi felt empty.

"Toss them and come."

Itachi tossed them as Jared took hold of his shoulder and picked him up with great ease. "I will carry you. I am much faster than you, especially when you are blind."

"Itachi what have you done?!" Shisui called. "Your eye is rolling on the floor!"

That was the last thing Itachi heard from Shisui that day. He felt himself flying in Jared's arm, moving at a speed he did not recognize. Questions could be answered later.

B&TB

"You are keeping something from me." Sasuke said as soon as he entered the Uchiha corporation headquarters. It was surprisingly empty.

Sasuke looked around and then went straight for the master PC, left unchecked for the first time in history as far Sasuke knew. He connected his eyes until he found what he was looking for and began downloading the files.

B&TB

"Where are we?" Itachi asked as they finally came to a stop. He felt himself being lowered onto something soft – a bed perhaps. Itachi spread out his arms. Yes, it was a bed. Outside he could hear vendors calling and the sirens blaring. A smoky scent hung in the air, which was luckily air conditioned.

"A hotel in Mexico City." Jared answered. "They cannot find you via their GPS but they are actively searching. The police have been informed and there is a reward for your capture."

"They make me out to be a criminal!" Itachi said with some shock as he stood up.

"Lie down. I am going to take a piece of your skin, a very small amount, for your DNA and create new eyes for you. It will take a week, and then you can decide what you wish to do next."

"Okay." Itachi lay back down. "How do you do that?"

"Magic."

Itachi chuckled and raised his hand. "Here."

It stung and immediately after Jared swabbed Itachi's skin with some sort of liquid – alcohol, Itachi assumed – and soon after something stuck to Itachi's skin. A band-aid probably.

"I have so many questions." Itachi settled back into the bed.

"I will answer them all for you." Jared's voice rang through. He was walking through and Itachi could hear clattering and footsteps thudding.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"I was following you."

"Ever since I left? How did I not notice?"

"No, I specifically came today, the day I knew you would escape." Jared answered. "You told me where to find you. The correct answer is a chicken and egg type question - time works differently in Kisame's world. In that world you can go back and forth in time. I knew that on this day I would have to come for you."

Itachi thought about this for a moment. "And did you know I would come back?"

"I did."

"And- and Kisame?"

"He knew too."

"From the beginning?"

"No, he didn't know until it became sealed in the strings of fate. We can change fate or time, things aren't consistent. They changed when you stayed and enjoyed it for the first time. That was the moment he changed because he saw fate change."

"That makes no sense." Itachi answered. "Because if you know the future and the future changes but..."

"We don't know the future."

"Yet you knew to be here on this day."

"Yes. It was a conscious decision we make together, you and I. We haven't made it yet but we will and then it will be set in stone."

"Can the past be changed?"

"Yes. The past is like a person. You can cut it and it will bleed, but the wound will heal and return to how it should have been. It won't be the exact same, but it won't matter to the person at all. It's insignificant in the big picture."

"What of wounds that do no heal? Of ones that fester and break and eventually kill?"

"Such things cannot be accomplished by time or by mere mortals such as us."

"Are you mortal?"

"Yes and no. All things come to pass, Kisame included. He may appear to be immortal but the truth is he can be killed. The witch who cursed him ensured it."

"Why was he cursed?"

"You should ask him." Jared answered. "There, I have set your eyes to begin creating. Like the changes in time we have created, your body will have new eyes and it will not matter to you. It will be insignificant."

"That is not true." Itachi sighed. "Unfortunately, the sharingan eyes were special to my clan. Without them I will be weaker."

"You will not need them, you will gain a new power, a better one."

"What power is that?"

"Happiness."

And Itachi wondered briefly if it was worth the loss, if he would ever truly be happy.

"What if- what if I decide this isn't for me?" Itachi asked, his heart racing.

"Then you can return anytime."

Itachi exhaled, eyes closing as he thought. "Thank you."

"Thank Kisame, when you see him again."

B&TB

"Sasuke, where have you been? I was so worried." Sakura turned the stove off as soon as Sasuke entered. "And don't think Naruto and I forgot that it was your turn to cook!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto looked up from where he and Sarada were playing board games. "You didn't come so I asked Sakura to make ramen! Ha, you'll have to live with it."

"Daddy!" Sarada ran over to Sasuke, capturing him in a hug.

"..."

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Sakura asked, picking up on his mood immediately.

"Sarada can you make sure your mother didn't burn the ramen?" Sasuke asked, patting his daughter's head.

"Okay!" Sarada giggled, running to the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Naruto was closer now, having figured that if Sakura was worried, something was wrong.

"You lied to me." Sasuke whispered. "You kept my brother from me!" His voice rose in deep resentment.

Sakura was the first to recover. "Sasuke I-"

"No excuses!" Sasuke hissed.

"We had to!" Naruto clenched his fists.

"No, you had to do nothing! You chose this! You did this to us! He was here this whole time - I was suffering and you did nothing! My husband! My wife!"

"We're sorry! We did what we thought was best." Sakura pleaded.

"It's over." Sasuke said. "I'm leaving you. Both of you."

"What about Sarada?" Naruto asked.

"You two take care of her." Sasuke closed his eyes, and reopened them to the sharingan. "I will always be connected to her through the sharingan. But I am done with both of you."

"Let's talk about this." Sakura said, raising her hands between both Naruto and Sasusk, who were glaring daggers at each other now.

"No." Sasuke said, shaking his head. "No."

"I'm not just letting you go." Naruto growled, his eyebrows clenching in that determined expression that Sasuke had once fallen in love with.

"After what you've done, do you have any right?" Sasuke asked scathingly.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his husband by the collar, pulling him closer.

It was Sakura who had the good sense to check on Sarada, who was watching them with her mouth hanging open.

"Sarada!" Sakura said loudly, hoping it would get her husbands out of their battle modes.

"Daddy are you leaving?" Sarada asked.

"Yes." Sasuke shoved Naruto away and sat down by Sarada, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you Sarada, I always will. And I will always be here for you - through our eyes. But I have to go."

"Why, stay please." Sarada whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I can't." Sasuke said with finality.

B&TB

Itachi was surprised with the care Jared took with him during the week that he could not see. Jared gave him sunglasses to wear and cut his hair, so that in public at least, no one would recognize him.

Jared would lead the way, and tell Itachi stories about himself and Kisame. Most of them were sad stories, filled to the brim with loneliness.

While blind, Itachi saw more of Mexico City than he did when he could see. Jared took him to all the best restaurants, to hear the best music, to all the coolest locations and described them in great detail.

And then the week ended.

"You will need time to recover from this transplant, it's not like your old eyes that work instantly. These eyes are normal human ones, with no technology. They will ache, they will hurt, they won't see properly at first, and they will need time to adjust. At least a few months to fully heal, but you should be able to see within a day or two. I have already arranged for a private plane to take us to China."

"I understand."

"If you do, I will begin the surgery soon. You must lay down. I'm going to put these in your eye sockets to keep them open the entire time. If you like, I can sedate you during the process."

"That might be best, I do not wish to disturb you while you work." Itachi said.

"Very well. Lay down and sleep."

Itachi did as he was told and within moments he felt a sharp sting in his shoulder before his other senses drifted away.

B&TB

When Itachi awoke, he couldn't open his eyes. He fumbled with his hands and tried to sit up. That he could do.

"Don't try to open your eyes. I taped some glasses on to keep you from scratching them. You need to rest." Jared's voice came from right next to him.

"I'm alright... When does the flight leave?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then let's go."

The drive to the airport was not long, as Jared had picked a place nearby.

"Wear sunglasses at all times. We are going to claim you're blind, I have the papers. The staff has been informed to keep an eye out for you."

"Seriously they treat me like a criminal." Itachi said with alarm. "What have I done?"

"They're just worried, and they have a lot of power."

"Perhaps too much..." Itachi felt a tinge of guilt and fear for Sasuke. He hoped Sasuke would never be subjected to this.

"Come now..." Jared held Itachi's hand, tugging him towards an unknown future.

It was his choice.


	9. Chapter 9

B&TB

As Itachi was essentially blind, he received special care from airport personnel. Surprisingly, this meant they were much less careful with him. They didn't give any trouble with paperwork and seemed to be almost dismissive that he could be the one they searched for.

"Just one thing, sir, I'm very sorry to ask this." The guard said. "Could you please remove your glasses for a moment? We have a search for a man with no eyes, I'm sorry to ask."

"Go ahead." Jared said.

Itachi reached for his glasses and took them off, light flooded him even with his eyes shut and he struggled to open them, putting his hands in front of them to block as much light as possible. He blinked carefully into the world and found it was... Blurry. There was too much light. There was a protective plastic glass over his eyes with holes so that his eyes could breathe, and he could see through the taped plastic.

"I'm very sorry sir, you may go on." The security guard said. "Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Of course. Thank you." Itachi answered politely. Jared said nothing as Itachi replaced his glasses and followed Jared by the hand. Now that the had opened his eyes once, he felt safer doing it behind the darkened sunglasses. The more he blinked, the more the world came into view and became visible.

The plane ride was far from what Itachi was used to, as he always rode private Uchiha jets, never a commercial airline. Yet he had much to keep himself busy, so he didn't notice many of the oddities like he normally would have, and Jared left him to his devices, seemingly recognizing that Itachi needed his alone time.

Itachi picked up the travel magazine and began attempting to read past his sunglasses and plastic with holes. It wasn't perfect, but he could make out the words even if he couldn't zoom in and out. That would take some getting used to.

Still, it was simple, and for the first time Itachi marveled in how he was seeing the world like a normal person would. He read until his eyes hurt from the strain and then leaned back.

"Put these drops in your eyes." Jared said, giving Itachi a bottle. "They're antibiotics for your eyes."

Itachi took the tiny plastic bottle and followed instructions. The sensation of water in his eyes was unusual - it was different from the mechanized crying he was used to. And this wasn't crying, he felt actual water on the surface of his eyes. He could feel things on his eyes.

Itachi took a deep breath and repeated the procedure for his other eye.

"I just realized..." Itachi said as they got off the plane. "The area is teaming with Uchiha, we closed it off... How are we going to get in?"

"That will be the most difficult part of all..." Jared admitted. "But I may have a plan."

B&TB

That fact that Sasuke had left his family became instant news. Apparently Itachi seeking freedom was also instant news, he could hear the haywire transmissions through the sharingan, their cousin Shisui was the center of it all, calling for them to capture Itachi.

The moment news spread, through his own daughter no less, Sasuke stopped receiving transmission updates on his brother.

Memories of being forcibly trapped in a dark room, his eyes forcibly inserted into him, filled him with disgust and loathing. He had to do something, and he had to do it now before they captured him and forced him into a situation he would not want to replay.

The only problem was, his eyes had a built in GPS. And they knew his last location was here.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out money. He had enough, just barely but...

"Hey." Sasuke said to a homeless man he saw on the sidewalk. "Want to make a lot of money?"

The man looked up at Sasuke past amethyst eyes. "I'm not a whore." He answered, then he looked down. "How much money?"

"I'm not looking for a whore." Sasuke said quickly, then reached into his eyes and with efficiency, removed them, shutting his eyes and tossing them onto the ground. "I need a guide."

"You're crazy!" There was sound, but Sasuke couldn't see so he had no idea what that sound was, or why it came. It was a thud, some steps, sounds against concrete. Without his eyes, the sounds could've been anything, especially in a city where not far from where they stood cars were racing by.

"Help me." Sasuke reached into his pockets and removed $500. "Take these and guide me."

There was a pause. Then a hand on his arm. "Where to?"

"Someplace hidden and far away."

"I know the place."

A hand grabbed Sasuke's and pulled. "Come."

B&TB

"So what's the plan?" Itachi asked as they stood a distance away from the Uchiha patrols.

"There is a hidden pathway underground, from the temple. If we can just get underneath the temple we can go directly from there."

"But it can't be that easy."

"Of course not." Jared laughed. "It's anything but easy. The place underground is flooded, that's why we don't use it."

"No problem." Itachi shrugged. "My lungs are mechanized, I don't need to breathe."

Jared looked oddly at Itachi. "Then how...?"

"As long as there is a source of oxygen my body can convert it." Itachi answered. "There is plenty of oxygen in water."

Jared nodded. "Very well then, maybe it won't be a problem at all. Except you can't see me underwater, not with those eyes. You will need goggles, or to hold onto me while I swim, with your eyes shut."

"You can see underwater? How will you breathe?"

Jared smirked. "I don't need to breathe either, though I am no cyborg."

"What are you?"

"I'll show you one day." Jared said. "Now come, follow me, and be very quiet."

They went in careful steps to a tree with hollowed out man hole which Jared lifted and gestured for Itachi to climb in.

It was a ladder against dirt, with ridges to hold hands into. Itachi dug into it and felt the dirt and mud cake his fingers as he gently climbed down into the freezing water below. It was an underground cavern with the roots of trees splaying out into it, lit by something Itachi couldn't quite place. Jared didn't bother climbing, he jumped in and fell in with a loud splash.

"What's the light?" Itachi asked.

"Moonshine. It's a plant, but it only grows along the roots. Once we go deeper it will be dark."

"Interesting." Itachi piled that information away for later and clung to Jared, closing his eyes.

Whatever Itachi was expecting it wasn't this. Jared was swimming like a torpedo, at incredible speeds through the water and Itachi could do nothing but cling to Jared through the wet, cold surface. His body easily breathed through even the moving water, but he could now smell the rank water and it was anything but pleasant.

Luckily it only took about fifteen minutes before they arrived in a larger cavern with furniture and walls.

"Welcome to the basement of the temple." Jared said unceremoniously. "Kisame! Bring us home!"

"That didn't do anything." Itachi nearly face palmed, wondering if Jared had lost his mind and maybe his original theory was correct. Maybe he himself had lost his mind too.

"No, actually it worked lets go."

"What really?" Itachi asked as they climbed the stairs and up to the bright morning sky - it wasn't morning last Itachi remembered.

"I will take my leave master."

Those words had Itachi slam his eyes away from the sky and towards Kisame, who was sitting in the temple, facing the same statue.

"Go on then."

Itachi took a few unsure steps forward, and then sat down by Kisame, eyes on the statue. "Hello again."

"Welcome home." Kisame answered.

Itachi inhaled sharply, turning towards Kisame wide-eyed. Home?

No one had told him he was home before.

Kisame noticed and chuckled at Itachi's expression. "You are always welcome here Itachi."

"You aren't mad?" Itachi asked.

"No."

And that was it. Itachi didn't know his boundaries yet, he didn't know about his new home yet, but he knew he had to give it a shot or wonder forever what could have been.

B&TB

Kisame left him alone. Itachi wasn't sure what that meant. Itachi spent his days studying in the now modernized library. Jared always had dinner prepared for them downstairs and Kisame would eat with him every day.

Other than that, if Itachi wanted to see Kisame, he had to seek him out. Kisame would often train with his sword, Samehada, by the temple. It was like a dance, and Itachi would sometimes take tea or lemonade out to watch.

At first it was just an intriguing dance. But then Kisame began to train shirtless and Itachi was all eyes. He saw Kisame's powerful, rippling muscles, could see the veins along Kisame's arms and the hardened biceps along his body, all dripping with rivulets of perspiration as Kisame tango'ed with his blade.

More than once, Itachi would travel to the bathing house instead of showering in his shower, only to find Kisame bathing, naked, washing his hair through thick fingers.

He said nothing of it when he climbed in, and always hoped Kisame didn't notice his erection admidst the steam. If Kisame noticed, he never commented.

By the third month there, Itachi felt comfortable enough coming out of his shell more. He and Kisame would take a walk together every night and talk. Unlike before when Itachi had believed Kisame's words to be of a maniac, he now believed them to be truth. As a result, Itachi listened to Kisame's stories about India with a completely different mindset.

He asked questions about the history based on his own readings. Kisame was a first hand account of life centuries past, it was better than any history book and Itachi took full advantage of it.

In turn, Itachi introduced Kisame to electronics and movies and almost laughed at how easily Kisame got addicted to the worst action movies. Itachi was more into historical movies or documentaries himself, but they took turns choosing and had a movie night twice a week.

Popcorn was also a new thing and Itachi had fun bringing Kisame to speed with the various popcorn dressings, like ranch, salt, cheddar, caramel, or just plain butter. It hadn't occurred to Itachi to try mixing it, but Kisame poured all the dressings in and ate some kind of mutant popcorn. It was actually pretty good.

All in all, life was pretty good. That just left one nagging sensation in the back of Itachi's mind, one that pulled at his heartstrings.

He wanted to know more about Kisame's fight with homosexuality. He wanted to know about Kisame's experiences, what made him who he is, and Kisame's thoughts on romance.

Valentine's Day was coming up and Itachi was sure Kisame had never celebrated it before, but that didn't mean Itachi couldn't introduce it.

B&TB

"Hey you sure you want to do this?" Suigetsu asked. "I know you're crazy man, but this could get us in serious trouble."

"We are stealing my own money." Sasuke snapped. "And it's not really stealing. You have a letter with my seal. Simply go to the atm and empty my banks account with the card."

"It sounds fishy and your family will hunt you."

"Just do it."

"How do you know I won't run off with the money? You're blind, what'll you do?"

"I'll let you get caught by my family, you don't know how to avoid them and I won't lose a thing."

Suigetsu grumbled. "Fine. But if I lose a limb..."

"Just go!" Sasuke hid in the sewers as Suigetsu climbed up the manhole and towards the alley.

Suigetsu felt shady as hell. Well okay, he was already shady enough in his homeless garb and wirey hair, that stink that only came from a lack of decent showering materials. And here he was walking towards an ATM. Any sane person would run.

He got leery looks for all the passerbys as he approached the ATM and inserted Sasuke's card, typing in the pin Sasuke told him to use.

Huh. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Suigetsu filled his bag with $10,000 just like Sasuke told him too and then zipped his bag shut.

He grinned at his success and turned around, bumping into a dark suit. Several dark suits. Tall, dark and suited suits. Suigetsu gulped and looked up at them and their blazing red eyes. Uchihas.


End file.
